Number Thirteen I
by Eye Knight
Summary: The night before the World Duel Carnival, a mysterious teenager prepares to fight to protect Heartland the only way he knows how: with Number 13. His name is Zak, and he is a Number Hunter. This is his story.
1. The Night Before

Ninety-Three. Fifty. Thirteen.

These were his three Numbers; the three cards he'd managed to keep from doing harm to Heartland. But there were more; another 97 to be exact and Zak knew he didn't have time to collect all 100 of these corrupting cards. All he needed was to defeat those who were trapped by their dark influences, and then maybe Heartland would be a bit safer. Things had become a lot more dangerous since those dastardly cards had appeared. Now Heartland was plagued by innocent souls, who had become controlled by these so called 'Numbers,' and had begun to cause havoc and disarray.

'I would have been one of those souls too,' Zak thought, 'If I hadn't been able to resist Thirteen's influence.'

Zak looked at the card closely, as he usually did whenever he was alone; which was almost all the time. 'Number 13: Darkshine Dragon' it read. This was his Number, the exact card that had tried to possess him in the first place and the card which had sent him on his quest to subdue the remaining Numbers and protect Heartland. Thankfully, Zak had resisted the Number and kept a hold of himself. All that had started 25 days ago to date. And now it was the eve of the World Duel Carnival. Zak closed his eyes as he stood atop the hospital and took in a deep breath. The roof of the hospital; this was Zak's favourite place. He could see the entire city from here and it gave him space to think and relax. Breathing in deeply usually made Zak feel better while he was up here, but not tonight; he could sense the dark presence of all of the remaining Numbers in the city and it made him shiver.

He pulled his hood up and sat down with his feet over the edge. Tomorrow was the first day of the World Duel Carnival and Zak needed to be ready if he was going to hunt for the Numbers. He began to mentally list everything he had and needed for the next few days; for the fifth time that night.

'Deck, Duel Disk, D-Gazer, Heart Piece, Numbers and Photon Gauntlet,' He said to himself, 'All in check. I guess there's nothing to worry about.'

He thought back to his first duel with the Numbers; that duel with Kite almost four weeks ago. Kite was a dangerous boy, being able to quickly summon his Number and then that dragon. Zak had almost been defeated if it wasn't for his last minute comeback by reluctantly resorting to his own Number. It had been a draw due to Kite's trap card though. The finishing blast had knocked back both Kite and Zak. Zak had stood up first and limped over to Kite. After giving Kite a glare for a few seconds, Zak had removed the thing Kite called the 'Photon Hand.' Zak was also about to remove Kite's Number card too, if it hadn't been for that annoying robot that followed Kite around. In the second before reaching for Kite's extra deck, Kite was on his feet and then on that robot, which had somehow transformed into a motorcycle, and finally he was gone. The only thing he had forgotten was a card which must have been in Kite's hand during the ending blast; Photon Thrasher. Zak now kept it in his deck so that he'd never forget that duel.

'Except for Kite; he's something to worry about,' Zak said, quietly this time.

Zak had seen Kite use the Photon Hand device before; when he'd taken a Number card from one of his victims. But it had also taken part of the same victim's soul. After witnessing it; Zak had thought that Kite shouldn't possess such a dangerous device and so he followed him. The resulting duel had been the first use of Zak's Number and his obtainment of the Photon Hand. No doubt Kite already had a new one. Zak had modified the one he'd taken and attached it to his duel disk. The device had been changed so that it wouldn't take the souls of his victims but would instead break the Number's hold over them so that Zak could simply remove it from the victim's extra deck. He'd already tested it twice and was glad that it worked; each victim was safe and two more Numbers had been retrieved. Zak had called his modification the Photon Gauntlet.

Zak took another deep breath and stood up; he wanted to wander around and familiarize himself with Heartland a little more. It was a big day tomorrow. He turned to face the back of the hospital's roof and began to walk towards the elevator to the ground floor. He pushed the downward arrow button and turned to face Heartland again while he waited for the elevator. He heard the ding earlier than normal and turned around; expecting to see the empty elevator waiting for him. To his surprise he saw chief of security glaring at him.


	2. The Eighteenth

'Knew I'd find you up here kid!' the chief shouted, 'Well this'll be the last time it happens! You're going to the police and never coming back! EVER!'

Zak kept calm; he rarely spoke, and if he did: there'd be only a few words to hear and the most he'd ever speak would be during a duel. The chief was suited up in his usual uniform, but had a strange aura about him. Zak himself had a similar foreboding appearance. His black hoodie, T-shirt and jeans did not make him seem welcoming. Aside from the black theme, he wore a metal gauntlet-looking duel disk on his left arm. The device was his creation; being an amalgamation of a metal gauntlet that he owned, an old Battle City duel disk from the time Yugi Muto was King of Games and the modified Photon Hand. Zak liked the old duel disks, and preferred his personal gauntlet to any of the new D-Pads that most duelists now sported. It had been upgraded by Zak himself and was fully compatible with the D-Gazers that had been introduced. The instead of being a mix of blues, whites and silvers from the disk and gauntlet; it had been painted so that it had a black and silver coloration; fitting in with Zak's dark appearance. Zak considered it his greatest creation and kept it with him always. Aside from having metal plating from the gauntlet reaching up to his elbow, Zak also wore a fingerless glove on his right hand with similar metal armour covering it.

'We have a deal. I beat you in a duel so that I could come up here as often as I want if I behave,' Zak replied.

'Ah yes, now I remember,' the chief said, grinning darkly, 'But I want a rematch. If you win, I'll leave you alone permanently. If you lose, you'll be coming with me to the police.'

'How is this different from all the other rematches you've requested?'

'Because I have a new weapon and the key to the elevator.'

The chief then pushed his key into the slot next to the button on the elevator and twisted it. The elevator doors shut instantly. The chief turned back to Zak and grinned evilly. Zak saw his left shoulder begin to glow and recognized the symbols for the Number 18. He walked to one end of the hospital roof and the chief did the same.

'Should've known,' Zak thought, as he engaged his duel disk and D-Gazer. The chief engaged his D-Pad and D-Gazer in response.

[Zak: 4000] [Chief: 4000]

'I'll take the lead kid!' he shouted from the other end of the roof, 'I DRAW! For my first act of hell; I activate Ancient Rules to special summon my Level 6 Wattdragon from my hand. I then normal summon Level 3 Baby Dragon in attack mode. Now by discarding this card from my hand; I can activate Level Cross to double the level of a Level 4 or below monster. I choose Baby Dragon! I now activate the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand to special summon the Wattdragon I sent to the graveyard earlier. I now overlay my two Level 6 Wattdragons and my Level 6 Baby Dragon to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise Number 18: Voltage King! I end my turn with that! What do think boy? Still think you'll be coming up here whenever it suits you?'

Zak was somewhat impressed as he read the pop up about the new monster before him. The glowing '18' on the Chief's shoulder was brighter than ever.

[Number 18: Voltage King – 2800 ATK – 1000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Thunder-Type – Rank 6]

'A Rank 6 monster requiring three materials on the first turn,' Zak thought, 'I think Thirteen may be necessary here. Let's hope I can bring him out.'

'Draw!' Zak said with some force.

Zak looked at his hand: Double Summon, Trident Warrior, Shine Knight, Destiny Hero – Defender, Blustering Winds and Monster Reborn. He couldn't summon Thirteen yet, but he had a plan.

'I summon Destiny Hero – Defender in defence mode and end my turn,' Zak said. Destiny Hero – Defender wouldn't stand up against Number 18, but it would stop him from taking damage during the chief's next turn.

'Pathetic! It's my turn now; I draw! And due to your card's effect, I get to draw another card during my standby phase. And now on to the main phase! I activate the spell card Fissure to destroy your Defender and then I set a card! Now, Voltage King, ATTACK!'

[Zak: 1200]

'Fine, I draw. I normal summon Trident Warrior in Attack Mode and due to its effect; I can bring out a Level 3 monster from my hand. I choose Shine Knight and I special summon him in defence mode. He now becomes Level 4 due to his effect. I now overlay my two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Gem-Knight Pearl in defence mode!'

'I don't think so! I activate my trap card: Final Attack Orders! Now your monster must stay in attack mode! Don't think you can block all my attacks; nothing will stand in the way of Voltage King!'

'Very well; I now activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Destiny Hero – Defender!'

'You brought back a monster with 100 ATK? You're losing your touch kid.'

'I then activate Double Summon. I am now allowed to normal summon once more. And I normal summon the card I drew: Master of the Flaming Dragonswords! I now overlay Level 4 Master of the Flaming Dragonswords and Destiny Hero – Defender to Xyz Summon Number 50: Black Corn!'

'HAHAHA! I knew you had one! Trust a kid like you to have one of these Number cards. And it's a good thing too; because I'm going to snatch it away from you and put you behind bars! Both of your monsters have less ATK than mine and come my next turn; I'll reduce your LifePoints to zero and take that Number from you!'

'Chief, you should know that this Number is not my only one, nor my most powerful. I will defeat you and I will remove that Number from your soul.'

'What are you playing at boy? If you have more of these Numbers; I'll be glad to accept them all once I defeat you!'

'Really, is that so? Watch this: I overlay Rank 4 Gem-Knight Pearl and Rank 4 Number 50: Black Corn to Extend Xyz Summon Number 13: Darkshine Dragon! And all Xyz Materials attached to Gem-Knight Pearl and Number 50 becomes this card's Xyz Materials!'

Zak could now feel the dark aura of Number 13 trying to possess him. The other two Numbers he had no longer tried to control him after he'd fought them off once. But Thirteen was persistent and it took a great deal of energy to force it off.

[Number 13: Darkshine Dragon – 3000 ATK – 0 DEF – DARK Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]

'Extend Xyz Summon? What the hell is this, boy? JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?'

The chief's jaw dropped when he saw the Attack power of Zak's new beast.

'3000 ATK! You think you can beat me on raw Attack power boy? Try this one on for size! I activate Number 18's effect! By detaching all three Xyz Materials from this card; I can destroy all monsters you control. And I can do this during your turn!

'Hmph; not good enough. I activate Number 13's effect then. Once per turn, I can remove two Xyz Materials from this card to negate the activation of one of your card effects that would destroy Number 13 and then raise Number 13's ATK by 500 until my next Standby Phase. I too can activate this during either player's turn. And as for the card whose effect I negated; it's also destroyed. Say goodbye to Number 18. I now activate the Blustering Winds spell card from my hand and boost my dragon's Attack and Defence by 1000 points.'

'WHAT? NO! This can't be happening! I can't lose; I have the Number!'

'Numbers are not blessings, chief, they're curses. And I'll remove this curse from Heartland! Number 13's ATK is now at 4500 due to its own effect and Blustering Winds. Darkshine Dragon; end this.'

Zak closed his eyes as it did. The creature created from twisted light and dark covered itself in a black and silver flame before flying forward into the chief, roaring as it did.

[Chief: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Zak raised his left arm and flicked his wrist; activating the Photon Gauntlet and sending it flying into the chief. It shocked him a bit and left him dazed. Zak walked over to him and opened the chief's extra deck and retrieved the shining Number card. He glanced at it for a few seconds before sliding it into his own extra deck. He then took the key from the chief's pocket and walked over to where the elevator was. He unlocked it and pressed the button for the ground floor.

'Four down; ninety-six to go,' Zak mumbled as the doors closed in front of him.


	3. The First Day

Sleep wasn't much of an option that night; Zak chose to wander around the streets of Heartland and keep an eye on things. There was too much on his mind to allow him to get any rest. He had to worry about Kite. He had to worry about the other Number holders. He had to worry about himself not being defeated. The city streets were dark everywhere except for the central square; where many assistants were making last minute preparations for the WDC the next day. Zak wasn't even noticed where he stood in the shadows. There were a few other duelling fanatics around as well; all wanting a head start in the WDC when the time came. Zak only recognized one of them; the Asian Duelist Champion: IV.

From what Zak knew; IV was a highly respected and well-mannered Duelist. He duelled with trust and skill; and Zak admired that. IV wore a long white coat and pants, sporting a formal golden pattern. IV was no doubt going for the top of the WDC over the next few days. Zak wondered if he'd face off against IV; considering he too was entered in the WDC. Standing next to IV was a younger red haired boy. He wore a bright red jacket and was smiling brightly. Zak didn't recognize him, but he assumed that the boy knew IV personally.

Zak found a chair and pulled it into the shadows with him. He sat down and made a check to see if everything was secure. After he was satisfied that his belongings were safe, he pulled his hood deep over his face and tried to rest. Sleep didn't come, but he didn't mind; he just needed to restore some energy and rest his eyes for a while. He sat there for hours as people rushed back and forth, barely taking any notice of the boy dressed in black with a chaos duel disk gauntlet on his left arm. There were many weird sights in Heartland, but Zak wasn't one of them; and so he was left alone.

He was brought out of his slumber by a loud bang. He rose with a start and looked around quickly, before realizing that the bang signalled the official beginning of the WDC. Looking around proved to be pointless anyway; the whole area was completely crowded and it was unbelievable noisy. Zak gradually moved to his feet and began to slide through the crowd to find a better view of the area. As he moved toward the centre, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward it and saw that it was a soccer ball flying through the air. Zak's eyes followed the ball until he saw it hit a young teenager in the face. The boy fell over and another, presumably the one who kicked it, as he was dressed in soccer gear, ran over to him. The first boy, who was accompanied by a green haired girl, began to whine at the second boy. The second one challenged him to a duel, and the first boy, called Yuma as Zak heard the girl call him, immediately accepted.

Zak knew there was no time to stand around watching duels and decided that he should begin Number hunting right away. He had already felt the dark presence of the Numbers grow stronger. It was time to act, but he couldn't single out any Number holders. He felt a bit of a presence from Yuma, but Zak shrugged it off; Yuma seemed too light hearted to be possessed by a Number. Besides, there were other Number holders elsewhere; and so Zak began to move through the crowd towards an exit.

After a few moments of thought, Zak decided that he should head towards the suburbs and alleyways; as the Number holders were most likely to be causing trouble around there. While he walked, he intentionally kept his eyes darting around for the slightest signs of trouble. There were about twice as many people walking about today than any other day; no doubt due to the WDC.

'And so many of them; Number holders,' Zak said under his breath.

He wondered how many of the Number holders in Heartland were actually Number hunters; like himself. Kite was one and the probably more: all trying to gain the Numbers for their own ends. Zak shivered at the thought of Kite and he dreaded their next showdown. The power and speed of the so called Photon deck that Kite played was uncanny. The only thing that had stopped its ace was Zak's own ace. But still; Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was terrifying and Zak wasn't sure if he'd be lucky enough to reach a draw with Kite like last time. One false move and it was all over; and he'd be left without his Numbers or without his soul. Then Zak stopped; something had broken his chain of thought. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He quickly looked up, left and right. Nothing.

Then it dawned on him. He turned around to face a girl his age staring at him a few paces away. Zak didn't recognize her, but she had long blonde hair, an innocent face and electric blue eyes. She wore a black tank top and loose blue jeans. She also had a golden D-Pad on her left arm and both of her hands had been wrapped in a white tape, except for the fingers. Zak considered her quite attractive, but this was not the time to think about that. Zak realised that the girl knew that he had stopped because of her and was waiting for him to make a move. He felt the dark aura about her and silently raised his duel disk toward her. She nodded in equal silence and activated her D-Pad in response. She was mostly likely a Numbered Duelist and Zak gave a silent sigh when he realised he'd have to use the Photon Gauntlet on her.

[Zak: 4000] [Angel: 4000]

'Angel? Interesting name,' Zak thought.

'You'll let me go first, won't you sweetie?' Angel called out, 'I draw! I discard Hecatrice from my hand to the graveyard to add the Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen spell card to my hand. I now activate it and use its effect to special summon Athena! Rise my goddess; and bring me hope!'

[Athena – 2600 ATK – 800 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 7]

Zak watched in silence as the goddess descended from the sky. It was obvious that Angel played a fairy deck; probably based around bringing out strong and dangerous fairy type monsters. There was also the Number to worry about and Zak wondered when it would descend.

'I now activate the Field spell: The Sanctuary in the Sky. With this; I'll take no damage when a fairy type monster is destroyed by battle. Now I summon Gellenduo; and due to Athena's effect: you take 600 points of damage. I now set one card and end my turn; how was that sweetie?'

[Zak: 3400]


	4. The Time Of Angels

Zak drew his card without a word and glanced at his hand: Mischief of the Yokai, Xyz Reborn, Summoner Monk, Magic Cylinder, Pot of Avarice and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon. He needed to know whether or not this girl had a Number, and he had the means to do it.

'Good start Angel, but it'll take more than that to bring me down,' Zak said.

'Your name's Zak isn't it? Well Zakky, my fairies and I have a strong bond and I doubt you could break it,' Angel replied in a coy voice.

'We shall see. I summon Summoner Monk in defence mode and I use his effect. By discarding one spell card from my hand to the graveyard: I can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck. However, it can't attack this turn. I discard Pot of Avarice and special summon D.D Warrior Lady. I now overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon: Number 50: Black Corn in defence mode! I now detach one overlay unit to select a monster on your side of the field with ATK equal to or lower than this card and destroy it. I destroy Gellenduo and you then take 1000 points of damage! I set three cards. Over to you.'

[Angel: 3000]

Angel's flirtatious smile had disappeared as she saw Zak's Number. Zak was now certain she also had one; and he was no doubt about to see it.

'Oh, so you're one of them aren't you Zakky!' She said calmly, 'Fine then, I draw! From my hand I activate the quick-play spell: Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down on the right!'

Zak was fine with that; Angel had chosen Mischief of the Yokai and Zak had only set it as a dud.

'I now activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Gellenduo! Athena's effect activates and you take another 600 points of damage!'

[Zak: 2800]

'Now I tribute Gellenduo to advance summon Angel O7. Gellenduo acts as two tributes when I use it to advance summon a Light Fairy-Type monster. However, due to Angel O7's effect, Athena can't use her effect to deal you damage. But no matter, sweetie; because I now overlay level 7 Athena and Angel O7 to Xyz Summon my Number! Behold; Number 88: Goddess of Light!'

Zak quickly looked at Angel, and saw the symbols for 88 appear on her left hand. She was smiling still, albeit a little more darkly.

[Number 88: Goddess of Light – 2200 ATK – 2700 DEF – LIGHT Attibute – Fairy-Type – Rank 7]

'Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material to grant all monsters on my side of the field 300 ATK and DEF and piercing damage until the End Phase. I use my Goddess' first unit and raise her ATK and DEF by 300! Take this Zakky, Goddess of Light; Attack Number 50!'

[Zak: 1800]

Zak interrupted, 'I activate the effect on Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon! When my monster is destroyed by battle of by card effect; I can special summon this card straight from my hand.'

'So be it; your dragon won't help you. I end my turn.'

Zak drew; and it was Delta Flyer. It was time for something new; and yet something old too. Zak summoned Delta Flyer without a word and glanced at Angel. She didn't react to the new monster; probably because she didn't know what was coming.

'I tune my level 5 Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer,' Zak began.'

'Whoa, wait! You're going to Synchro Summon? Well aren't you retro then,' Angel said with a little surprise.

'Yes; I Synchro Summon my Level 8 Crimson Blader!'

[Crimson Blader – 2800 ATK – 2600 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Warrior-Type – Level 8]

Crimson Blader had been Zak's first card and it meant a lot to him. He rarely ever used it and, even though all of his cards had protective sleeves, he was afraid it'd get damaged. Heartland very occasionally saw Synchro Summons and Zak was one of the few who still used them.

'Crimson Blader; Attack Number 88!'

'Ha! Did you forget about the effect of the Number's Zakky? They can't be destroyed by cards other than Numbers. And due to my field spell, I take no damage!'

Zak mentally kicked himself again; he'd forgotten about the field spell.

'Fine! Your move!' Zak shouted.

'So it is, sweetie; you're so polite. I draw!' Angel said, now smiling innocently, 'Synchro Summoning, it's been quite a while since I saw that. Too bad your monster has to go. I activate Smashing Ground from my hand and destroy Crimson Blader. Now to end this and take your Number Zakky! I can't permit you to be running around with something like that! Goddess of Light: Attack Zak directly!'

Zak was ready for this however, 'I activate my trap; Magic Cylinder! Now instead of me taking the damage, you take it!'

[Angel: 800]

'Hmph! You're good sweetie. I think I'm beginning to like you. But for now, I end my turn,' Angel said, with a small smirk.

Zak needed a good draw or he'd take some massive damage next turn. He still had his trap, but Number 50 wasn't much help here. All he needed was one good card to end this duel.

'Draw!' Zak said with some force.

The card he drew was Xyz Energy. After a moment or two, Zak had the game in his hand.

'I activate my trap card, Xyz Reborn, to bring back Number 50: Black Corn in Attack mode. Due to this trap's effect, Number 50 gains one overlay unit.'

'What good will that do sweetie? Number 50 is weaker than my Number and its effect is useless too. Face it, you can't win; and next turn I'll make sure of it,' Angel said calmly.

'There won't be a next turn Angel. I activate the spell card Xyz Energy from my hand! With it, I can detach one overlay unit from one of my cards to destroy a monster you control. Your Number is gone! Now; Number 50, attack Angel directly!'

[Angel: 0] [Winner: Zak]

As Angel fell back, Zak activated the Photon Gauntlet and removed the Number's influence from her. Despite being dazed from the shock, she sat up as Zak approached her.

'This was a terrible first date,' She said in her confusion, 'You need to work on your skills as a gentleman.'

Zak gave her a rare smile; but she didn't see it from under the shadow cast by his hood. He gently reached into her extra deck and picked out the shining card. To his surprise, he picked out two Numbers. He looked at her for an answer, but received none. 'Number 88: Goddess of Light' and 'Number 62: Sound-breaking Cannon' were the Numbers she had owned. Zak quickly deducted that she was a Number Hunter too, or at least had been until he defeated her. He slid the two Numbers into his extra deck and stood up.

'I guess I won't need to call you back then?' Zak eventually replied.

'No, I'll call you if I want another fiasco,' Angel replied before lying down and closing her eyes to recover.

'Very well. Six down; ninety-four to go,' Zak thought.

Zak turned his back to Angel and began to walk off; heading for the suburbs like he'd planned. Little did he know, Angel had sat up again. When she was sure Zak was out of earshot, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a shining card.

'Looks like there will be a second date,' Angel said to herself, looking at the card, 'I had three Numbers, sweetie.'


	5. The Number's Power

Upon reaching the inner suburbs of Heartland, Zak began to explore. He felt the dark presence a lot stronger here and had therefore assumed that Numbered Duelists would be around. He headed for the alleyways and, after a half hour of searching, came across a duel with a Number involved. One duelist was an obvious gang member. The second however, was what seemed to be a photographer. Zak ducked into the shadows of a nearby alleyway and watched the action unfold. The gang member was using a Machine-Type deck and was playing it defensively. His opponent was quite the opposite; using a deck with obvious references to photography, already with his Number on the field.

'It's not fair!' Zak heard the gang member say, 'My Number was taken by some girl!'

Zak wondered if he could have meant Angel. To check his theory he promptly pulled out the Number 62 card. It required 2 Level 5 Machine monsters and had a protective effect. Zak then looked at the field of the gang member: two Level five machines in defence mode. There was no denying it; Number 62 had belonged to the gang member. Zak returned Number 62 to his extra deck; it was staying with him. The photographer's Number was in the shape of an old style camera. From where Zak stood, he could barely make out the actual number of the giant camera. With some effort; he concluded that it was Number 25.

It was hard not to feel sorry for the gang member as Zak witnessed the photographer tear apart his defences and decimate his life points. Number 25 absolutely ruined the strategies of the gang member and left him helpless. The photographer laughed cruelly as the gang member fell on his back after the duel. He walked up to the gang member and tossed what Zak guessed to be photos on him; before laughing again and striding off. Zak was curious now. When he was sure the photographer was gone, Zak left his position in the shadows and headed to the gang member, who was just beginning to stand. Zak completely ignored the gang member and picked up the photos left behind by the photographer.

Each photo pictured a different point of the duel; from the beginning till when the gang member had his life points depleted to zero. Then it hit Zak. These photos had been taken before the duel took place; as Zak hadn't seen the photographer use any sort of camera during the duel. They were predictions of the future and were all correct.

'A Number that can predict the future; that's not a good sign,' Zak said aloud, 'Are there other powers the Numbers possess?'

'And what do you know of the Numbers kid?' The gang member interrupted Zak's train of thought.

The gang member was glaring at Zak now for an answer. Zak turned to face him and, on impulse, reached into his extra deck, pulled out Number 62 and showed it to the gang member. The gang member was obviously shocked.

'My, my Number! How did you…?' He began.

'I defeated that girl,' Zak replied shortly.

The gang member's confusion quickly turned to anger, 'Whatever! Give it back to me!'

'I just watched you getting beaten by a photographer, and I know you've been beaten by a teenage girl. Do you honestly think you could beat me for this Number?'

The gang member looked Zak up and down, before realising that Zak wasn't someone he should trifle with.

'F-fine… Keep it. Just leave me alone!' He said quickly before running off.

Zak didn't react, and instead continued to look at the photos. He pocketed them so he could study them further later on. As for now, he had no idea where the photographer had gone. There was no point in wasting time searching for him. If Zak decided if he ran into him again, he duel and win against the photographer. Losing was not an option.

Zak left the alleyway and headed back into the more open space of the suburbs. As he walked along, with no particular destination in mind, he thought about his life before he became a Number Hunter. The first and foremost difference was the lack of friends hanging around. Zak had been friends with a good amount of people and had been in his final year of high-school. He had also been a lot more talkative and had enjoyed duelling far more so than he did now. He still enjoyed duelling and it kept him sane; but now he had to use it as a weapon, and he didn't like that.

During his walk, Zak witnessed a large amount of duels taking place. Then he realised that he'd forgotten to take a Heart Piece off Angel. This was the third time he'd mentally kicked himself today. His plan to retrieve all of the Numbers and protect Heartland meant that he'd need to get into the finals. And with one Heart Piece; that wasn't going to happen. He was going to have to face exactly four duelists, with or without Numbers, if he was going to make it to the finals. None of the duels he'd seen after the duel in the alleyway had been Number duels. Yet the dark presence was all around him.

'Hey! Guy in the black hood! Wanna duel?' a voice called out.

Zak stopped and turned to face the voice. It was a young boy; about age 9 or 10. He was grinning wildly and had his D-Pad pointed towards Zak. Zak could hardly believe that the young boy wanted to duel him. Especially with the foreboding appearance that Zak had worked so hard to create. Zak thought for a moment; should he duel this boy? There was no dark presence about him, so it was just a duel for fun. But Zak wasn't here for fun, he was at work.

'Maybe some other time, kid,' Zak replied.

'Aww come on! It'll be fun, and you don't even know how strong I am! I'll give you a Heart Piece if you win,' the boy persisted.

The boy reminded Zak of his competitive streak when he was younger.

'Alright then; let's see how strong you are.'

'Yay! Get set! I'm going to beat you!'

Zak and the boy raised and activated their Duel Disks and D-Gazers; the boy was still grinning widely.

[Zak: 4000] [Tommy: 4000]

'Let's do this,' Zak said quietly.


	6. The Red-Eyes

'Can I go first please?' Tommy asked.

'Sure,' Zak said.

'Awesome! Okay, I draw! Umm, I summon Red Eyes B. Chick in defence mode and then I release it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!'

It had been a while since Zak had seen this particular monster and he was somewhat impressed with the boy for being able to summon it so fast.

'Yay! It worked! I activate Inferno Fire Blast to deal you lots of damage! Then I play two cards face down. It's your turn!'

[Zak: 1600]

'Nice moves Tommy. That was good,' Zak said nicely.

'I'm going to beat you! My Red Eyes is my favourite card! It's so strong!' Tommy called back with a great deal of enthusiasm.

'Are you now? You haven't even seen me duel. I draw.'

Zak found himself to be slightly more talkative while duelling with this boy. He checked his hand: Chaos Sorcerer, Zoma the Spirit, Harmonic Waves, Feedback Warrior, Trident Warrior and Xyz Effect. Zak realised he could summon his Number in about another turn or two. But he decided against it; this boy didn't have a Number and didn't deserve having to face one.

'I hope you know how to protect yourself Tommy. I summon Trident Warrior in Attack Mode and I use his effect to bring out my Level 3 Feedback Warrior. I then activate the spell Harmonic Waves to make Feedback Warrior level 4! I now overlay my two level four monsters to build the overlay network and I Xyz Summon: Gem-Knight Pearl! I attack your Red Eyes with Gem-Knight Pearl.'

'I use my trap! Negate Attack, now you can't attack me!'

'Fine, I set two cards and end my turn!'

'My turn! I draw a card! Yay, I got it! I equip my Red Eyes with Mist Body! Now he can't be destroyed by battle. Then I use my other trap card; Dragon's Rage! If I attack a defence monster with Red Eyes, you still take damage! I place another card face down. It's your turn now mister!'

'Call me Zak. And now I draw.'

It was Blustering Winds; it was time to deal some damage.

'Alright Tommy, since you're determined on saving your Red Eyes; I won't destroy it yet. However, I'll still going to damage your life points with this. I use the spell card Blustering Winds to raise The Attack of Gem-Knight Pearl to 3600! I attack your Red Eyes with it! Now I end my turn.'

[Tommy: 2800]

'Urgh! You're good mister Zak! But I'm gooder! Just watch me win! I draw! Oh cool, another equip card! I use it on my Red Eyes again! This one is Axe of Despair. Red Eyes get 1000 ATK! It's not bigger than your Gem-Knight, but it will be next turn! I end my turn now.'

'We'll see when the time comes; I draw! I summon Snipe Hunter in attack mode. Now I activate my trap card: Zoma the Spirit! When I use this trap, it becomes a monster with 1800 ATK. It's also level 4; so I overlay it and my Snipe Hunter to Xyz Summon: Wind-Up Zenmaister in Attack Mode. My new monster gains 300 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to it; so its attack is now 2600! Now I activate my other trap: Xyz Effect. When I Xyz Summon, I can use this trap to pick one card on the field and destroy it. I choose…'

Zak watched Tommy's face as Zak looked toward Red Eyes. Tommy was afraid; he didn't want to lose his favourite card. Zak sighed and decided to play nice.

'I choose Dragon's Rage! I now switch Gem-Knight Pearl into defence mode and end my turn,' Zak said with a small smile.

'Okay, umm; I draw!' Tommy began slowly, 'I use my last trap now; Raigeki Break! If I discard this card in my hand, I can choose one card on the field and destroy it! I'm going to destroy Gem-Knight Pearl! Now I attack Wind-Up Zenmaister with Red Eyes Black Dragon! You're almost done! I'm going to win, I'm going to win! It's your turn now.'

[Zak: 800]

Tommy begun to dance about and sing 'I'm going to win' over and over. Zak decided that it was time to step it up and win. He couldn't afford to waste any more time and he realised he'd become distracted by this boy.

'I draw! Tommy, I'm afraid you won't beat me. First of all, I set one card. And now I remove from play the LIGHT attribute Trident Warrior and the DARK attribute Snipe Hunter to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer in Attack Mode. I'm sorry Tommy, but I have to do this,' Zak said with an ounce of sadness.

'Do what? What are you going to do?' Tommy asked, now seemingly a little scared.

'I activate the effect of Chaos Sorcerer and remove from play your Red Eyes Black Dragon.'

'No, NO! You can't! He's my best!'

'I'm sorry. But Chaos Sorcerer can't attack, so I end my turn.'

The card Zak had set was Dark Bribe; Tommy wouldn't be able to use any spell cards. Zak felt back now, he didn't want to have to crush Tommy's favourite monster so easily. But Zak was on a mission and couldn't let small things like that get in the way. Tommy looked devastated and he drew his card in silence.

'I play a card face down and end my turn,' He said sadly.

'I draw and summon what I just drew: Breaker the Magical Warrior. I use Breaker's effect to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I destroy your facedown. I now attack with both Chaos Sorcerer and Breaker the Magical Warrior,' Zak said uneasily.

[Tommy: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Zak saw that the facedown card had been Mirror Force; had Tommy used it, he might have had a chance still. Tommy just stood there, unwilling to move. Zak sighed and walked over to the almost crying boy. He knelt down, pulled back his hood and looked at Tommy.

'He was my best…' Tommy said slowly.

'I know he was, you really like him don't you?' Zak replied in a kind voice.

'Yeah. I thought he would be invincible. But you beat him.'

'That's because he wasn't invincible Tommy. Nothing is invincible. Here, look at this.'

Zak pulled out his Crimson Blader card and showed it to Tommy.

'See this? It was my first card. I don't like using him because I'm scared I might break him. When I do use him, and he is destroyed; do you know what I say?' Zak continued.

'What?' Tommy asked.

'I say that he was going to be destroyed sooner or later and that the duel goes on. I have lots of other cards I can use to win though. I don't need to rely on my Crimson Blader when I can use all my other cards. You can do the same. You have a powerful deck; you just need to add some cards for when Red Eyes is destroyed.'

'Okay… Like what?'

'That's up to you.' Zak smiled, 'I can't tell you how to make your deck. Just play around a bit and verse your friends to make your deck stronger. Trust me, it'll all work out.'

'Thank you mister Zak. I promise I'll be stronger than you next time we duel!' Tommy said with a wild grin.

Zak smiled and stood up. He began to leave when Tommy stopped him.

'Wait mister Zak, you forgot this!'

Tommy handed Zak his Heart Piece. Zak smiled again and pulled out his Heart Piece and slotted the new one in.

'Thank you Tommy,' Zak said, 'I'll see you round.'

'Okay!' Tommy replied cheerfully.

Zak pulled his hood back up and slid the two Heart Pieces into his pocket. He was feeling a lot better about this mission now; all thanks to a young boy. He had two out of the five Heart Pieces he needed and six of the hundred Numbers. Somehow, it no longer seemed impossible to Zak.


	7. The Luck Bound Card

The sun had almost set now and it had been a long day. Numbers had been hunted and Heart Pieces had been won. With his hood up and head low, Zak walked along the riverside; where he'd duelled Angel earlier. People had become scarce now; probably all getting ready for the second day of the WDC. Zak was already prepared, except for a place to sleep. He wasn't feeling tired yet, so he decided to continue on for another two or three hours. This time he was heading for the plaza to have a look around and possibly score another Heart Piece or even a Number.

Zak already had obtained 6 Numbers as it was. He could feel their dark presence radiating out of his duel disk. It sent a shiver done his spine and he stopped for a second just to check that the cards were secure. It would be hazardous if these cards escaped his possession. He then removed them from his disk and looked through each of them.

Number 13: Darkshine Dragon.

Number 18: Voltage King.

Number 50: Black Corn.

Number 62: Sound-Breaking Cannon.

Number 88: Goddess of Light.

Number 93: Desolate.

Zak checked to see which of them could be summoned in his deck. Of all six Numbers, two could be summoned with monsters alone; two could be summoned using monsters and extra effects of cards and finally, two could be summoned in very specific conditions. He didn't plan on using any other Number except the ones he needed: 13 and 50. Zak then wondered how many Numbers Kite had already hunted. He was a devastating and powerful duelist and because of that: Zak even slightly feared their next duel.

There were quite few people at the plaza, and a few duels going on. Zak could sense a dark presence now; a Number was close by. The first thought Zak had was to check the duels going on. There were three, all at different sides of the plaza. He slipped through the crowd to the first one and watched the duelists battle it out for a few minutes. Both were enjoying themselves and neither player showed any looks of being possessed by a Number.

'Not here,' Zak thought.

He continued on. Everyone was so alive tonight; the carnival did not stop at sunset. Zak wished he could have been more of a part of it and enjoy it like the rest. But he couldn't, there was too much riding on his shoulders for that. Zak reached the second duel. It was between a heavily built man and another taller, thinner man. The latter was clearly losing; no monsters, spells or traps and 100 Life Points. The first man had three Xyz Monsters already and 4000 Life Points. The odd part was that the losing one was adamant that he'd win.

'Life is a carnival!' He said, spreading his arms.

'Why did you have to use my Heart Pieces Charlie?' Came another voice.

Zak turned to its source and saw a familiar face of a young teenager. He remembered seeing him earlier. Zak struggled to remember the name. But he didn't have to; the girl that was with him said it aloud and reprimanded the boy anyway. Yuma was his name. Zak watched the trio; Yuma, the girl; named Tori, and Charlie; the duelist. Yuma then began yelling at the air beside him, calling it 'Astral.' Zak thought there was something wrong with him, but he also got a feeling of the dark presence from Yuma. Zak wondered if he was the source of the dark presence of the Numbers around here.

'I overlay my three level 7 monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz Summon: Number 7: Lucky Straight!' Charlie then called out.

'I guess I was wrong then,' Zak said under his breath, 'There's the Number.'

Zak watched the remainder of the duel as Charlie exploited Number 7's effect. The effects relied on dice rolls, and they always came up with a six. Something was wrong; it required an incredible amount of luck to do that. Zak looked at Charlie's monster: Number 7. A thought flashed across his mind.

'It's you isn't it?' Zak mumbled, 'That's your power. The power of incredible luck.'

The Number responded to Charlie's next command and attacked the other duelist directly. It was a one kit KO. The three Xyz Monsters had been destroyed and Number 7 had 4200 Attack points; Charlie's opponent had stood no chance.

'Life is a carnival,' Charlie said, removing his D-Gazer.

'And my day isn't over yet,' Zak thought.

It was best if he tried to duel Charlie now and retrieve the Number quickly, Zak decided. He stepped forward and was about to speak; but a siren cut him off. It was a police siren and, within moments, at least twenty officers had entered the area. They surrounded Charlie and began demanding him to surrender. Zak was confused now: he had no idea what was going on. But he knew better than to become a part of it. He lowered his head and tried not to draw attention to himself. He only watched the scene unfold.

Charlie stood there smiling in the middle of the area; Yuma and Tori were on the sidelines watching in surprise. The police had completely surrounded him and were ready bats and tasers; and were still asking him the stand down. Zak wondered why he hadn't complied yet. There was no escape route and no one seemed to be attempting to help Charlie. Then Charlie raised his arms to his head, seemingly to accept defeat. He was saying something, but Zak couldn't hear him from his position.

What happened in the next few moments became what Zak considered to be the strongest luck in history. Charlie deftly picked something out of his hat: it was the Number 7 card. He raised it high above his head and shouted something. Zak only heard the word 'luck.' Just then the card flashed and, almost instantly, a strong wind began to pick up. Everyone in the vicinity covered their heads, except for Zak, Charlie, Yuma and Tori. Yuma was shouting at Charlie while Tori looked around scared. Charlie still stood there, grinning and not flinching. There was a sudden creaking sound coming from well above the plaza. A giant ring attached to a sign was beginning to come loose because of the wind.

Then it fell. It finally broke loose and fell through the air to the area straight below. It was headed for Charlie. But he stood there and didn't move. It was as if he knew what was going to happen and when it would happen. Zak thought that this was probably because of the power of that Number. Number 7: Lucky Straight somehow gave its bearer incredible luck. The giant ring fell exactly around Charlie. Zak shook his head in disbelief; it was amazing. But it wasn't over; Charlie raised his other palm and the winds picked up yet again. However, this time was not an attempt to cause destruction to the scenery. Instead of damaging the landscape, the winds tore at everyone. Zak saw the extra deck hatch on his duel disk flip back, followed by a card being taken right out by the gusts caused by Charlie and his Number. Zak was quick to close the hatch, but the card was gone; and so were many other cards from everyone else's decks. Everyone in the vicinity seemed to have had one or more of their cards taken. Not even Yuma, who had been accompanying Charlie, was an exception. The cards all followed the wind and landed perfectly in a pile on Charlie's raised palm. He'd stolen an entire deck's worth of cards only by raising his hand.

Charlie then leaped out of the area, with the police all standing back from the rubble of the fallen ring. They took a few moments to get it together and give chase; but by the time: Charlie was long gone. Yuma and Tori had gone too, Yuma probably chasing Charlie for the card that he'd stolen. Zak did not join the chase instantly. He needed to know which card Charlie had taken from him. After he was sure the winds had died down, he carefully opened the hatch on his extra deck and pulled out all of the remaining cards. He was reassured to see both Crimson Blader and Number 13 there. But after going through all of the cards; he realised that Number 88: Goddess of Light had been taken by the wind. It looked like Zak had two reasons to find Charlie now; both of them being about the Numbers.


	8. The Chaos Number

How do you catch someone with invincible luck?

This was the current question Zak was pondering. Charlie had taken Number 88 from Zak and had a Number of his own; catching him wouldn't be easy. To make things worse, it was dark now and that made it slightly harder to see. Zak also didn't know Charlie's motives or the direction in which he has escaped. It seemed that finding him was becoming close to impossible. Who would know where Charlie was?

Then it hit Zak; a plan had begun to form. Instantly he flipped out his D-Gazer and set it to show the news. Just as he'd hoped, it was of Charlie. The police had tracked him down to the train station where he had stopped a train. Looking around only the night before had definitely helped Zak and he knew where the train station was from here and how to get to it. Zak may not have been the strongest boy at school; but over the years, he'd developed a strong sense of agility, mobility and speed. Zak slipped his D-Gazer back into his pocket and then made sure everyone about him was secure. He doubled checked to make sure the extra deck hatch wouldn't open up unnecessarily. After he was satisfied, he ran toward the railing of the balcony and jumped over it.

He hit the floor with a thud and quickly rolled to stop the full force of the impact from affecting him. He looked up for a split second in the direction of the train station and sprinted off toward it. As he ran, Zak saw more police and even helicopters head for the train station. He could see it now and it wasn't too far away. Charlie was surrounded by police just in front of an immobile train. Zak just needed to endure the effort and pressure he was putting his body under. He'd always been fast and agile; they were his gifts. He also had the energy to push himself and keep up the speed. The only problem was his endurance; it pulled him down. He could not physically stand the strain and stress pulsing through his muscles if he ran like this for too long.

But he was almost there; another minute and it would be alright. He reached the stairs of the train platform above him and almost crashed against the structure. He took a few deep breaths as the recoil and backlash of the sprint caught up with him.

'Need… to work… on that,' Zak said between breaths.

There was no time to stand there and do nothing; so Zak sprung back into action and leaped up the stairs. He was expecting to see a group of police surrounding Charlie, or even Charlie in cuffs. But there was only a few police standing around, looking beaten. The train and Charlie had disappeared. Zak looked around, hoping to spot anything that may decipher Charlie's whereabouts. Then he spotted the train, heading toward the centre of Heartland; near the hospital. Zak then saw something which shocked him greatly.

On top of the train, which was still sailing at an incredible speed, was Charlie and Yuma. They were duelling. Zak had no idea why Yuma was duelling with Charlie, let alone why they'd be doing it on top of a speeding train. Zak thought for a moment, then decided that it was part of it duty to follow the runaway train and catch Charlie. He sighed when he realised that it meant more sprinting: he'd definitely feel the aftereffects tomorrow. Before the police realised that Zak was present, he was off again, heading for the hospital. Zak always knew a route to the hospital: it was basically his second home. He just hoped that the hospital was Charlie's destination, but he wasn't sure. He decided that it was better than nothing.

The streets and alleyways were still and empty at this time of night. Very few people wandered around now, and Zak was thankful of this. It meant there was less chance of Zak crashing into someone as he ran and jumped from place to place. Zak stopped to catch his breath for a few moments on the roof of the shopping mall. The train was closing in on the hospital now, so Zak was more than sure that it was Charlie's destination. He couldn't see the duel from here, so he had no idea who was winning of even if Charlie had Number 7 on the field. After taking in a deep breath, Zak set off again: the roof of the hospital was his destination.

Zak was outside the hospital in less than a minute. Getting to the top however, was the easy part. Zak rushed inside and managed to get into an elevator before it closed. The hospital was 20 stories high, but Zak only needed the fifteenth. Heartland's technology was known for its speed and reliance, so getting to the fifteenth floor was a quick process. Zak walked out of the elevator and stole a glance out of the window. He saw the train, coming in quickly. Zak knew he had approximately five minutes before the train reached the hospital, so he had to hurry. Charlie and Yuma were still duelling, but Zak still couldn't see who was winning.

There was no time to lose, and so Zak rushed for the stairs to the roof. He scaled them three or four at a time, not stopping or looking back. He finally reached the roof and quickly ran to the edge to watch the remainder of the duel. Zak put on his D-Gazer and zoomed in on Charlie and Yuma. Charlie had Number 7 on his field and was on a perfect 4000 Life Points. There was another monster on his field; and upon closer inspection by Zak, he realised it was another Number. Zak realised he'd forgotten to turn on the listening function of his D-Gazer. He did so, just as Charlie ended his turn.

Yuma began his turn and drew a card. His Life Points were a mere 900. He activated a card called 'Come Back!' and used it to return the second Number to his field. The second Number was called Number 39: Utopia, according to Yuma. Zak then realised that Yuma owned it. This was a complete shock to Zak; it meant Yuma did possess a Number, maybe even more. But he didn't seem to be possessed by it. Charlie didn't seem possessed by his Number either. Zak wondered if they were like him: able to resist the Numbers' influence if they focused hard enough on the light in their lives. It was a theory, but Zak was sure it was true. Zak then watched Yuma do something incredible.

'Chaos Xyz Change!' Yuma called out.

Zak was stuck with wonder as he watched Yuma's Number 39 return to its sealed form and then descend into a black portal. The monster then returned from the black portal, but instead of its original gold and white colouration, it had become black, gold and silver.

'Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!' Yuma said in triumph.

Zak was overwhelmed by this new turn of events. What was this new monster? A 'Chaos Number' as Yuma called it. Zak then figured out that Yuma had overlayed his Number 39 to create this new Number. It was sort of like what Zak did to summon his Number 13. But this was different: it only required one Xyz Material to summon. And it was a Chaos Number, whatever that meant. Yuma then used all three of its Xyz Materials and the metallic warrior of Number C39 raised a huge blade behind itself to absorb them.

Its attack then increased from 2500 to 4000 while Number 7 had its attack decreased to zero. Zak was shocked; this was a dangerous Number. Yuma then commanded Utopia Ray to attack and destroy Number 7, reducing Charlie's Life Points to zero.

'Another one turn kill by a Number, just my luck,' Zak thought.

Zak came to the conclusion that if Yuma possessed a Number, he'd need to duel him eventually. And that would mean facing that Chaos Number. Zak knew he'd need to become stronger before he could defeat it. It was something which he'd think about later though; now it was time to retrieve his Number 88 from Charlie.


	9. The Lost Card

It was obvious that Charlie was going to the hospital now. Surprisingly, Yuma hadn't taken the Number 7 from Charlie after defeating him. And so both Charlie and Yuma rushed into the hospital. This was odd, as Yuma had been fighting Charlie just before in a Number duel. Why would they then seemingly team up straight afterwards? It was confusing, but also irrelevant to Zak. Zak fast walked toward the elevator and then took the stairs down to the ground floor. It took him a few minutes to get there and he was too exhausted to rush. However, Charlie and Yuma were nowhere to be found. Zak thought for a few moments before instinctively removing his hood and heading toward the counter.

'Hi,' The counter girl said, 'How may I help you?'

'I'm looking for two people who came in here only a few minutes ago. One was a tall man in a hat and the other was a teenage boy. Could you please tell me where they went? They're my family,' Zak lied.

'Sure, they headed for the seventh floor. They're heading to Mayumi's ward. She's about to undergo her operation. If you hurry, you may catch them yet.'

'Thank you,' Zak said with a rare smile.

He briskly walked to the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor. He was acting completely on impulse and had no idea what he was going to do once he met Charlie and Yuma. He kept his hood backed and straightened himself out. He took the few moments he had to catch his breath and rest; all of the running he'd been doing was making him sore now. The elevator was at the fifth floor now and Zak's heart was racing. He knew he could take Charlie in a duel if it came to that. On the other hand, Zak didn't know if he could take on Yuma's Chaos Number: Utopia Ray. If it came to Zak having to duel either one of them, Zak decided he'd do it and face the music.

Ding! That was floor seven. Zak took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open. To his surprise, and horror, he saw Yuma and Tori standing at the elevator door. He was talking to her about the train ride and the duel. Zak tried to ignore him and walked past. Yuma didn't even notice Zak as he got on the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Another burst of instinct flowed through Zak and he quickly stopped the doors from closing by grabbing it with his left hand. Yuma and Tori looked at him in surprise.

'You two were with the man from before weren't you?' Zak began, 'Have you seen him? He has a card that means a lot to me. He took it with that wind he made.'

'He took one of your cards too? Man that Charlie… Can you believe him Tori?' Yuma responded casually.

Tori glared at him, 'Yuma! Be respectful. Yes we were with him; he's just down the hall to the right…'

Yuma interrupted her by talking to thin air, like he did before, 'Yes I know Astral! You can't get a bad feeling about everyone we see! He just wants his card back. Well how do you know it's a Number? Yes we will get the other Number back from Charlie. You worry too much.'

Yuma then realised that Zak was still watching. He laughed weakly then bowed his head. Zak didn't respond and then muttered a word of thanks to Tori before letting the doors close. Yuma was getting more and more fascinating to Zak. How could he tell that Zak possessed Numbers? And why was he talking to thin air like that? It was something Zak would need to figure out later. He expected that he and Yuma may end up duelling eventually. But this was a future he did not need to worry about. Right now, he needed to worry about getting back Number 88 from Charlie; although this was easier said than done. Zak walked with confidence toward the surgery unit. If he walked while looking confident, then it was more likely people would leave him alone; assuming him to be busy and for him to know what he was doing. But Zak didn't know, he was playing everything by ear, making decisions instantly and not thinking anything through.

Then he spotted Charlie, by the bedside of a young girl heading into the operating theatre. Zak guessed that the girl was Mayumi. Zak watched as Charlie handed Mayumi something. It was the Number 7 card. The final piece of the puzzle finally fitted into place within Zak's mind. Number 7's power was that of incredible luck. Charlie had never been possessed by it, and had only relied on that luck. He was giving it to this girl to help her through her surgery. That's why he'd had it and stolen the train: so he could give it to her. Zak sighed; he was supposed to acquire all of the Numbers, but he couldn't do that to this little girl. He couldn't simply take it from her. It was a Number he'd have to obtain later, after she was done with it.

But that didn't mean Charlie could keep Zak's Number 88. The girl was rolled into the theatre while Charlie smiled and stayed outside. Zak decided it was time to retrieve his lost card. He slowly approached Charlie. Charlie was watching through the operating theatre doors and didn't notice Zak standing beside him.

'Are you related to her?' Zak asked calmly.

Charlie jumped, but eventually replied in a gentle tone, 'I'm her uncle. Do you know her?'

'No. I'm here because of you.'

'Me? What did I do to you?'

'That wind you created with your card, it took an important card from me. I've been tracking you since then. Do you still have it?'

Charlie then grinned when he realised was Zak was talking about. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the deck of cards. He looked through them casually.

'Alright then, here they are. Just so I know you aren't lying; tell me which one it is.'

'Number 88: Goddess of Light. It belongs to… a friend and it means a lot to her. I'm only borrowing it.'

This was the second time Zak had lied through his teeth tonight. He didn't like haven't to deceive everyone for his own gain, but he countered with the thought that it was all for the best.

'Number? You have one too. They seem to be everywhere. I just duelled with a guy with one. In fact I had one, but I just gave it to my niece: as a symbol of good luck,' Charlie said with a smile as he handed Zak the card.

'I know; they're all over the place. And this one is special to my friend. She'll be glad to see it again.'

'I bet she will. Just remember kid; life is a carnival!'

Charlie winked at Zak as Zak turned to go. Zak didn't bother rushing now. He felt exhausted and the day had finally come to an end. He'd successfully retrieved the Number from Charlie, and also learnt of the whereabouts of other Numbers. Not to mention he found out that a Chaos Number existed. Despite not knowing what it was, Zak was interested greatly in it. He wondered if all Numbers had that capability, and if they did; could he get it to work on Number 13? Zak clicked the elevator button for the roof and leaned against the wall as the doors shut in front of him. He pulled his hood back up and closed his eyes.

The next few days were going to be interesting. Interesting and dangerous.


	10. The Partnership

Zak had a surprisingly good sleep that night; mainly because he was exhausted. The roof of the hospital was also a helicopter pad, used to transfer in patients by air. This meant that there were a few hospitals beds on standby atop the roof. Zak would use them if he ever slept up here and they were rather comfortable. Zak enjoyed his sleep and relished every moment; it was a luxury to him at the moment. The only downside of the peace and solitude the hospital roof gave him was the sunrise. It hit him earlier than most people, but he didn't mind: an earlier start meant he had more time to prepare for Number Hunting.

The sunlight hit him without a word of warning; causing Zak to instinctively raise his arm to cover his eyes from the glare. After tossing and turning and trying to resist the everlasting light, he opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head and shook it to wake himself up completely. After a long yawn and a stretch, he pulled himself out of the bed and faced Heartland. It was the second day of the World Duel Carnival today and Zak felt ready for it. He looked toward the end of the bed, we he had hung his hoodie and shirt. His sneakers sat just beside his feet and his D-Gazer and deck were under his pillow. As for the Duel Disk and Photon Gauntlet: Zak had hung it on a hook attached to the bed. The hook was there presumably to hold a drip for any patient that may require it.

Zak turned to where he'd hung the Duel Disk and promptly frowned. It wasn't there; the Duel Disk he'd worked so hard to create had just disappeared. Zak moved closer to the hook and bent down to look under the bed. Nothing there too. He stood up, about to consider anywhere it could have gone.

'Morning sweetie,' Came a familiar voice.

Zak almost jumped and quickly spun around to face the source. Angel was just sitting on some boxes on the other side of the bed. She was smiling innocently as usual; but in her hands was Zak's Duel Disk.

'Quite a time you had last night,' Angel said, 'All that running about and chasing trains. I almost lost track of you at one point.'

Zak was still confused from seeing her here in the first place, let alone with his Duel Disk. He'd taken her two Numbers and removed them from her soul. So why was she here; what was her motive for seeing him? Zak then realised she was talking to him and thought quickly to answer her.

'Why were you tracking me in the first place?' He said, still sounding a little shaken.

'You have something of mine, I have something you want and I want your help,' Angel answered sweetly, holding up a shining card.

'Another Number; I should have known,' Zak replied grimly, 'Let me guess, you want to exchange that Number for Number 88 right?'

'So smart… And so sexy!' Angel said eyeing Zak up and down, 'You know you're pretty hot for an antisocial guy who spends his time chasing cards.'

Zak realised he hadn't put his shirt on yet and was facing Angel wearing only his jeans.

'Are you trying to seduce me?' Zak asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh believe me sweetie, if I was trying to seduce you; I'd have done it by now.'

'I doubt that. You said you wanted my help. Why?'

Angel took a more serious tone of voice now: she was done being playful. She carefully placed Zak's Duel Disk on the bed and faced him.

'I want to team up with you to hunt Numbers,' she said adamantly.

Zak almost laughed at the idea, but he faced her seriously.

'And why might that be,' he replied, heading for his shirt and hoodie.

'Because I'm a Number Hunter too. And when I was defeated by you, I saw that I couldn't do it on my own. You're a really good duelist and I want to stop the Numbers from destroying Heartland. That's why I want your help.'

Zak was curious now: Angel seemed almost sad. Her voice was quieter and she was looking at the bed, instead of at Zak's eyes as she usually did.

'And why do you want to save Heartland. What's your motive?'

'Will you keep it a secret?'

'If you want me to.'

'Fine then. I was possessed by Number 88 two weeks ago. I found the card lying on top of a jumper I was going to buy. I picked it up and then it took control of me. I then ran away, while still holding the jumper. When I got home I was crying because I had no idea what to do. So I called my now ex-boyfriend and told him what happened. It turns out he had been possessed by a Number too and he dumped me then and there with no regrets. I realised at the time that all of that had been because of the Number cards and so I wanted to get rid of them.'

Zak noticed a tear build up in Angel's eye. She was telling the truth. Zak pitied her: she appeared to be a flirtatious and confident girl but was actually heartbroken and lonely. Zak looked at her steadily for a few moments as she looked back into his grey eyes. He gave her a small smile as he made up his mind.

'Your secret is safe with me. Now, about teaming up…' He began.

Angel looked at him with an anxious expression. Zak reached for his deck and pulled out a single card. Angel was becoming nervous. But that feeling was short-lived when Zak revealed the card he now held. A huge smile broke upon her face.

Number 88: Goddess of Light.

'Here, you can keep using it,' Zak continued, handing her the card, 'You may keep the other one too. If we're going to be a team, you'll need all the support you can get. But there is one thing you need to know; if you betray me at all, I will take back that Number just as quickly as I gave it to you. Understand?'

Angel nodded quickly and held the card close to her chest. Zak then noticed she had a small silver key on a chain around her neck. He thought it was probably the key to her home. Angel had returned to her usual energetic mood now and rushed around making sure everything was in check as Zak got dressed. Zak too then made a mental check of everything he had and needed. After he was satisfied, he glanced at Angel and pulled his hood up. She smiled in return and headed for the elevator. Zak followed suit and pressed the button. Now that he stood next to her, he realised that she was only an inch shorter than him.

'One more thing sweetie,' Angel said, turning to Zak, 'Can you teach me how to Synchro Summon?'


	11. The Second Synchro

Agreeing to teach a girl he just met how to Synchro Summon was not something Zak thought he would end up doing when he planned the Number Hunting mission. But it didn't worry him; Angel was his partner in crime now after all. The more skilled she was; the better and easier this mission would be. So that was his position now: heading to the duel shop with Angel next to him, who was planning to get a 'powerful, awesome Synchro fairy' as she put it.

Upon reaching the duel shop in the plaza of Heartland, Zak opened the door and gestured for Angel to enter.

'Thankyou sweetie,' She said, 'I see you've been working on your gentlemanly skills.'

'Apparently so,' Zak replied, closing the door after him.

The man behind the counter smiled at the two teenagers as they approached him. He was expecting them to ask about the new and most powerful cards like everyone else did.

'Hey, do you sell Synchro cards by any chance?' Angel inquired.

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows at the request.

'Synchro cards?' He said with the obvious surprise in his voice, 'Well… We don't generally stock those because everyone uses Xyz cards now. But I shall have a look in the back. Did you have anything particular in mind?'

'A Fairy-Type; if that's okay?' Angel said with a smile.

'Of course, I'll be right back. Wait right here.'

The man left the room as Angel turned to Zak. She grinned at him. He looked back at her with a slight smile upon his face. She was obviously excited about this new turn of events. Zak was also admitted quite curious as to how this partnership was going to play out. She then mouthed something at him. Zak saw she said 'Thank you.' He smiled and mouthed back, 'You're welcome.' The shopkeeper returned with two cards in hand. He showed them to Angel; one was a Synchro monster called 'Ancient Sacred Wyvern' and the other was an effect monster called 'Chaos-End Master.'

'This Synchro card was the only Fairy-Type we had. Is it okay?' The shopkeeper asked Angel.

'Ooh, Level 7; perfect for me,' Angel replied, winking at Zak. Zak rolled his eyes in response; he knew what she meant.

'Excellent!' the shopkeeper stated, 'This here is a tuner monster, and a LIGHT attribute one. You'll need it to summon the Ancient Sacred Wyvern. Do you know how to Synchro Summon?'

'He's going to teach me!' Angel exclaimed, nodding at Zak.

'Well alright then. How about $10 for the both of them?'

Angel looked at Zak for his opinion. He simply nodded and she smiled.

'Sounds like a deal!' She said happily as she reached for her wallet, 'Here you go.'

Angel handed him the money and received the cards in return. She could hardly contain her excitement. She quickly turned to him with a question upon her face. Zak knew what it meant and nodded.

'Let's go teach you how to Synchro Summon,' He said calmly.

They both left without a word and walked outside towards a nearby football field. Angel half danced as she walked and already had her D-Pad activated. She had been a lot more energetic since joining forces with Zak. Zak was back in his usual calm attitude, although he was slightly more talkative than usual. He enjoyed Angel's company and it lifted his spirits. They reached the field in hardly any time at all, probably due to Angel's fast pace. They came to the middle of the field and Zak explained how he was going to teach Angel how Synchro Summoning worked.

'I'll teach you by example okay?' Zak began, 'We each get to choose the first five cards in our hands and neither of us uses any Numbers? Pick the cards you'll need to summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern one your first turn. Got that?'

'Sounds easy enough. Are you going to Synchro Summon straight away too?' Angel replied.

'I will. I'll go first to show you how it's done.'

'Thankyou sweetie. Get ready to get beaten by me and my new Fairy!' Angel said while raising her Duel Disk and activating he D-Gazer.

'We shall see,' Zak said in response, activating his D-Gazer too.

They walked to separate ends of the football field and gazed at each other for a moment before simultaneously shouting 'Duel!'

[Angel: 4000] [Zak: 4000]

Zak had already selected his five cards and promptly drew his next. He only needed two though because he wasn't planning on having a long drawn out battle with Angel.

'I summon Trident Warrior to the field and by using its effect: I can special summon a Level 3 monster from my hand. I special summon Delta Flyer! Now I use Delta Flyer's effect; once per turn I can raise the level of one other monster on my side of the field by one: Trident Warrior becomes Level 5! Here's how you Synchro Summon Angel! Are you ready?'

'I'm all set sweetie,' Angel called out from the other side of the field.

'A Synchro Monster requires two or more monsters whose levels total its level and exactly one of these monsters needs to be a Tuner monster. Both of my monsters total Level 8 and Delta Flyer is a Tuner! So I tune my Level 5 Trident Warrior and my Level 3 Delta Flyer and Synchro Summon! Arise: Crimson Blader! That's all there is to it! I end my turn!'

'Alright then: my turn! I draw! I activate the spell card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' from my hand. You know where this is going don't you sweetie? I use its effect to special summon Athena from my hand! I now normal summon Victoria and because she's a fairy: you take 600 points of damage due to Athena's effect!'

[Zak: 3400]

'Now I activate Double Summon so I can normal summon once more! Out comes Chaos-End Master: my tuner! I tune my Level 4 Victoria with my Level 3 LIGHT attribute Chaos-End Master to Synchro Summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Come on out my newest fairy! Athena's effect activates again and you take another 600 points of damage!'

[Ancient Sacred Wyvern – 2100 ATK – 2000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Fairy-Type – Level 7]

[Zak: 2800]

'But I'm not done yet! When my Life Points are higher than yours, Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains Attack equal to the difference. So now its Attack is on 3300! I now attack your Crimson Blader with my Ancient Sacred Wyvern and then activate the effect of Honest in my hand! When a LIGHT attribute monster on my side of the field battle with one of your monsters: I can send Honest to the graveyard to increase the Attack Points of the LIGHT monster by the Attack Points of your monster! Ancient Sacred Wyvern now has a grand total of 6100! Take this Zakky; Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATTACK!'

The wyvern did as it commanded and breathed in deeply before sending out a huge white ball of energy at Zak's Crimson Blader; destroying the latter completely. Zak was blasted back a few feet as his Life Points dropped to zero.

[Zak: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Zak sat up as Angel approached him, smiling innocently. They both knew that Angel had done that as payback for Zak defeating her yesterday. She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile in return; that was the first time anyone had beaten him in quite a while. He raised his arm and waited for her to help him up.

'That was amazing! I totally nailed that Synchro Summoning business. And you know, I was going to give you a Heart Piece 'cause you beat me last time. But I don't think you deserve it now,' Angel said playfully.

Zak raised an eyebrow at her, but couldn't keep a straight face and let off a small laugh.

'Ooh, laughing now? This is new Zakky. And look: I beat you without using this!'

Angel held out her Number 88: Goddess of Light card on the palm of her hand. Zak reached into his Duel Disk and retrieved Number 50: Black Corn. He placed it on top of her Number and placed his hand on hers.

'Neither,' Zak smiled, 'But don't think…'

He couldn't finish his sentence as just then the two Numbers resonated against each other between Zak and Angel's hands. The cards sent out a shockwave which almost made the pair fall over. Zak's head was in a rush now. He closed his eyes and then felt his mind show him a picture of the Heartland Duel Academy. It was a vivid mental image, which seemed to be moved in real time. The picture then zoomed in on two senior boys in a secluded corner. He recognized them as old classmates. They were conversing and looking shifty, but Zak couldn't make out any words. Then the picture showed him something that shocked him: the boys' right arms lit up; both with the symbols for a Number. Zak opened his eyes quickly and looked at Angel. She looked as if she had seen the same thing and she looked back at him anxiously. There were Numbers at the school, and they both knew it.

'How do you feel about going to school?' Zak asked calmly, pulling up his hood.

'I'd love too,' Angel replied in the same tone.

Both duelists returned their respective Numbers to their extra decks and, after a quick glance at each other, headed off toward the school.


	12. The School Zone

'You know you never told me why you're hunting Numbers sweetie,' Angel said as the duo jogged to the school.

'Kind of a long story,' Zak replied hastily.

'We've got time enough till we get there.'

'Fine. I got my Number almost three weeks ago. It tried to possess me but I managed to stop it by thinking about my friends. I was then attacked by another Number Hunter, called Kite. He's very dangerous and powerful. He summoned a monster which can kill the Numbers and become more powerful because of that. It's called Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and it's incredible, and scary.'

'You were scared of a monster? I can't see you being afraid of anything.'

'He would have beaten me and stolen my soul unless I…'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! He would have taken your soul? How?'

Angel stopped and looked at Zak in surprise. Zak stopped too and they both caught their breath.

'Yes,' Zak continued, 'He has this thing which steals people's souls if they have Numbers and he beats them in a duel. I took it off him and modified it so it wouldn't take souls anymore. That's I how I retrieve Numbers.'

'Oh okay,' Angel said slowly, 'I had no idea this Number Hunting business was so dangerous. It's a good I'm attracted to danger.'

Zak smirked, 'Just promise me you won't go looking for Kite. And if he finds you; run!'

'He's that scary huh? Sure, I promise. And he's the reason you became a Hunter, to stop the Numbers and him from doing damage to Heartland.'

'Indeed, same reason as you: to protect Heartland. And I'm asking you not to go looking for Kite because we're partners and friends now. I'd rather not see you get hurt'

Zak and Angel gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, a bond beginning to form between them. They quickly looked away when they realised what they were doing. Zak gestured toward the school, which was now only two blocks away, and Angel nodded in response. They headed off again, running side by side in silence with only one thought on their minds; find and retrieve the Numbers. They entered the school grounds without being seen by anyone and both headed for the school's oval. Zak checked the time: it was almost recess; so the two Numbered Duelists would be let out soon enough. Zak and Angel made sure they had everything and Zak pulled his hood deeply over his head; he didn't want to be recognized.

Then the bell rang and the doors from the buildings opened. Out rushed children and teenagers of all ages. Zak and Angel stood in the middle of the oval in plain sight, both carefully watching for their prey. After a minute, they had been spotted: both looking around darkly and trying not to draw attention to each other.

'Hamish!' Zak yelled.

'Deon!' Angel called.

Zak and Angel turned to each other.

'You know him?' They whispered at once.

But it didn't matter now; Hamish and Deon heard the calls of both Zak and Angel and headed for them, both smiling cruelly. Zak and Angel faced the two senior boys; the latter duo grinning at the former two as they looked down upon them. They were powerfully built teenagers. And both of them had a Number each.

'Hey Angel. Who's your new boy toy?' Said one of them, who Zak assumed was Deon.

'He's not my boy toy Deon. He's my friend!' Angel angrily replied.

'And who might he be?'

Angel turned to Zak, who shook his head: signalling that they did not need to know his name.

'None of your business,' Angel said forcefully.

'Well in that case, what brings you back to me?' Deon smirked.

By now, Zak had a fairly accurate guess being that Deon had been Angel's ex-boyfriend with the Number, and part of the reason why she had become a Hunter.

'You and Hamish have something me and my friend want,' Angel said, now with a small sense of cunning.

'And I suppose you're both here to take these 'somethings' from us?' Deon replied casually.

'You don't suppose she means those… cards?' Hamish whispered urgently.

'I do indeed,' Angel said while turning to Hamish, 'My friend and I both have a Number too and we'll duel you for them.'

'HAHAHA! You think you can defeat us?' laughed Deon, 'Hey everyone! These two nobodies wanna tag duel us!'

Angel kept a straight face.

'No,' She said simply, 'I'll duel you while my friend will duel Hamish. Two simultaneous duels.'

This came as a surprise to Hamish, Deon and Zak. The duo had obviously thought they'd be teaming up and Zak thought the same with Angel. But then it hit Zak; this was Angel's plan: to split them up and prevent them from working as a team. Zak had greatly underestimated Angel now; she was a lot smarter than she let on. The two seniors looked around, and a huge crowd had gathered now; everyone eager to watch the madness as it happened. Deon and Hamish knew they'd be publicly humiliated if they refused Angel's challenge.

'Sure… Whatever,' Deon said, a little less confidently, 'I'll take you on. And your Number will be mine.'

Hamish and Deon raised their right arms together and clenched their fists. The symbols for Numbers 72 and 48 glowed on them respectively. Zak and Angel silently raised their Duel Disks in response.

'Duel!' The four of them shouted at once.

Angel and Zak stood back to back with their opponents facing them. Zak activated his Duel Disk while Hamish activated his D-Pad; and both activated their D-Gazers.

[Zak: 4000] [Hamish: 4000]

'Zak? That name sounds familiar.' Hamish said, looking straight at Zak.

Zak gritted his teeth beneath his hood. Angel and Deon raised and activated their D-Pads and D-Gazers and glared at each other.

[Angel: 4000] [Deon: 4000]

All of the surrounding students had their D-Gazers activated and ready to go, none of them wanted to miss this. A duel between two strangers and two seniors who they often referred to as bullies; this was going to be a showdown to remember. Not to mention that this was going to be a Numbered Duel; making everything all the more interesting and dangerous.


	13. The Dual Duel

Two simultaneous duels: this was quite a spectacle for the duel academy. Zak and Angel against Hamish and Deon respectively. Zak eventually decided that he'd kick things off. He glanced at his hand and saw an odd combo. His mind rushed and he thought intensively. There was something about these five cards that could allow him to do an interesting combo. But should he do it and summon Number 93: Desolate? He'd never used it before and it required 4 Level 2 monsters. It was quite a tough feat, even for his deck. But it was worth a shot.

Zak drew his card in utter silence. He'd gone to this school before he'd become a Number Hunter and knew most of the people here. They didn't know who he was under his hood however: and he wanted to keep it this way. The new card only helped to fulfil this combo. He set one card facedown in defence mode and played down a trap. He gestured for Hamish to start his turn. The trap Zak had played was Mischief of the Yokai and the monster had been Destiny Hero – Defender. In his hand remained: Trident Warrior, Shine Knight, Space Cyclone and Snipe Hunter.

'A quiet one eh? I'll break your silence soon enough,' Hamish said darkly,' I draw! I summon to the field Double Coston and now I use him to attack your facedown monster!'

Zak's Destiny Hero – Defender took the hit head on and reflected some of the damage at Hamish. Hamish grunted.

[Hamish: 3000]

'Damn you! I set two cards facedown and now activate the field spell Zombie World! All monsters on our Fields and Graveyards now become Zombie-Types. Neither of us can Tribute summon monster except for Zombie-Types! Now I end my turn!' Hamish shouted.

Angel let off a small shriek when she say the field spell surround the duels and the surrounding onlookers. It was obvious to Zak that she didn't like zombies.

'Deon! You're going down!' Angel said with a quiver in her voice, 'It's my turn and I draw a card! I activate my field spell: The Sanctuary in the Sky!'

Angel's Field spell surrounded her duel with Deon while Hamish's Field spell surrounded his duel with Zak. The two fields met in the middle and contrasted each other. On one side of the school's oval was a spooky graveyard filled with terrible creatures of the dark. The other side was the opposite: a heavenly palace swarming with fairies and sparkles of light. Angel heaved a sigh of relief when The Sanctuary in the Sky covered the darker Zombie World. Deon was not happy about it however.

'Still got your head in the clouds? Allow me to bring you back to earth then!' He shouted.

'I don't think so! I normal summon Nova Summoner and set one card face down! You're move!' She called back.

'Hmph, so it is then! I draw! I think I'll start things off with a bang! I activate the spell card Dark Room of Nightmare! You remember this don't you?'

Angel snorted: she knew what he was planning. She knew Deon played a Burn deck and had even defeated her with it from time to time. But things were different now; she had a Number and a Synchro. Angel was going to beat Deon in this duel and she knew it; she had a card which could essentially negate his entire deck. She just needed to draw it.

'Ha! Now I'll really turn up the heat! I activate Ookazi: meaning you take 800 points of effect Damage. Then the Dark Room of Nightmare activates, meaning you take another 300 points again. Then I use the quick-play spell Poison of the Old Man and choose to deal you damage. You take another round of 800 points of damage followed by 300 yet again. I now set a monster and a card face down and end my turn!'

[Angel: 1800]

Deon and Hamish began laughing evilly as their arms lit up with their Numbers. They liked scaring and torturing duelists with their power. Zak and Angel glared at their opponents and drew their next cards at the same time. Zak decided that if this card was going to help him summon Number 93, then he'd do it. If not, then he'd bring out Number 50. The card was Double Summon: Number 93 it was. Zak summoned Trident Warrior without word. He then used the effect of Trident Warrior to summon Shine Knight in Defence Mode.

'I activate my first trap: Ultimate Offering! If you try to attack me, I'll use its effect to summon a monster from my hand and protect myself during your Battle Phase!' Hamish yelled.

Zak ignored the trap; it was only going to be a minor disturbance. Zak activated Double Summon, meaning he could normal summon up to twice during his turn. After he was sure Hamish knew what was happening, Zak summoned Snipe Hunter in Attack Position.

By now, Hamish was shocked. He hadn't expected to see four Level 4 monsters at once. He was beginning to regret duelling against this mysterious friend of Angel's. Zak then saw he could summon Number Thirteen now. And with it, he could end the duel next turn. But something held him back from doing it; he didn't want to summon it. He didn't want to have to keep fending off its possessive capabilities. He activated Mischief of the Yokai and sealed the thoughts of using Number Thirteen away. Because of the effect of Zak's trap, all monsters on the field had their levels reduced by two. Zak now had the 4 Level 2 monsters he needed to bring out Number 93. He raised his right arm and signalled for the four monsters overlay themselves. They did so and, after the galaxy style portal had disappeared, Number 93: Desolate stood there in Attack mode. It looked like a giant, robotic, shadowy archer.

[Number 93: Desolate – 2000 ATK – 2500 DEF – DARK Attribute – Warrior-Type – Rank 2]

Zak gestured for his dark warrior to attack Double Coston and then activated its effect. By removing two Xyz Materials when one of Zak's monsters attacked with an opponent's monster, it could raise their attack points by 1500 during that battle only. Desolate raised its own attack points to 3500 and launched a gigantic arrow from its bow at Double Coston.

'I activate Ultimate Offering now!' Hamish shouted forcefully, 'I use it to summon another Double Coston!'

[Hamish: 2500]

The second Double Coston hit the field just as the arrow slammed into the first. The beast was destroyed as Zak ended his turn.

[Hamish: 700]

Angel, after watching Zak's devastating combo, began her turn and looked at her drawn card. It was the one she'd hoped for. Now it was time to defeat the burn deck that Deon played. She was quite impressed with the way Zak had played: almost defeating Hamish entirely. But she had no idea why he was so silent. Didn't he want these students to know who he was?

'Tribute Nova Summoner to advance summon Prime Material Dragon! Now I use H – Heated Heart to boost Prime Material Dragon to 2900 Attack points and give it piercing damage until the End Phase. Now I use it to attack your face down monster!' Angel said progressively, while smiling.

'Ha!' Laughed Deon, 'My monster was Poison Mummy. When it's flipped up, you take 500 points of Damage! Then Dark Room of Nightmare will activate and make you take more damage!'

'I can't believe you think I'd fall for that. Prime Material Dragon has an effect that turns effect damage into gained Life Points! Instead of taking damage, I get 500 Life Points and now Prime Material Dragon attacks you with 2900 Attack points! Poison Mummy is gone!'

[Angel: 2300]

[Deon: 2900]


	14. The Four Numbers

'Grr,' Hamish grunted, 'My turn, I draw! I activate my trap card; Call of the Haunted and revive my Double Coston in Attack mode!

'Why does everyone have that card?' Zak thought.

'I then tribute one Double Coston to advance summon the Level 8 Despair from the Dark! Then by using Ultimate Offering once more, I can tribute the second Double Coston and summon another Despair from the Dark. Both of them have 2800 ATK, compared to the 2000 ATK of your Number. I attack you with both of my Despairs!'

[Hamish: 200]

[Zak: 1900]

'Here it comes,' Zak thought as he braced himself.

'I now overlay my two Level 8 Despairs from the Dark and build the overlay network,' Hamish said fiercely, 'I Xyz Summon Number 72: Soul Eater!'

[Number 72: Soul Eater – 2700 ATK – 2700 DEF – DARK Attribute – Zombie-Type – Rank 8]

'By detaching all overlay units from Soul Eater, I can special summon one Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard! I detach both Despairs from the Dark and then special summon one of them in Attack Mode! It's your turn now, and it will be your last! Next turn I'll attack and destroy you and your pathetic Number!'

Zak raised an eyebrow at Hamish from under his hood at that last comment. Hamish couldn't really be serious could he?

'My turn now! I draw!' Deon shouted, breaking Zak's line of thought, 'I destroy my own Dark Room of Nightmare to special summon Card Breaker! Now I'm going to normal summon Level 3 Des Lacooda in Attack Position. I activate my facedown Star Changer spell card to increase the Level of Card Breaker by one to Level 3! You know what happens next: I overlay my two Level 3 monster and Xyz Summon Number 48: Grievance Djinn!'

[Number 48: Grievance Djinn – 200 ATK – 200 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Fiend-Type – Rank 3]

Deon continued, 'I can detach both Materials from Number 48 now to negate a monster's effects on the field and then destroy it, then damage the opponent equal to half its attack. But I must leave Number 48 in Attack mode afterwards. So your Prime Material Dragon is gone! And now you take 1200 points of damage!'

[Angel: 1100]

'Number 48! Attack her directly! I end my turn!' Deon said in triumph.

[Angel: 900]

Angel grunted: that Number was annoying and because of it, she couldn't have protected Prime Material Dragon from being destroyed. Now she was open to more of Deon burn based cards. Next turn would see him probably finishing her. It was time she stepped up and finished him before he had a chance. It was time for her to summon her other Number. She drew her card and sensed that Zak had done the same. Angel glanced at her newly drawn card and smiled: the stage had been set and destiny was in her favour.

'From my hand I activate the effect of Monster Reborn and, with it, I bring back Prime Material Dragon,' Angel said, trying to contain herself, 'I then normal summon Majestic Mech – Ohka without tributing! But if I do that, it's destroyed at the end of my turn. Not that it matters of course; because I now overlay my two Level 6 monsters and Xyz Summon! Take to the skies, Number 53: Stratosphere!'

[Number 53: Stratosphere – 2000 ATK – 2400 DEF – WIND Attribute – Winged Beast-Type – Rank 6]

'Number 53 has an interesting effect Deon; and I hope you're ready for it. Once per turn, I can detach one Material from it to target one of your monsters and decrease its attack by 500 while increasing the attack of my monster by the same amount. So Number 48 is on 0 while Number 53 is on 2500. Bit of a difference there right? But I'm not done yet! I now activate my quick play spell: the card I had set facedown on the first turn. It's called Rush Recklessly and it raises my monster's attack by 700! You know what happens now don't you.'

Zak had drawn Mystical Space Typhoon; a card he didn't need to win, but would help for a more aesthetic victory assuming Angel won too. He silently activated it and destroyed the Zombie World field spell. The graveyards and caves disappeared into oblivion and Angel's field spell covered the area where the skulls had once rested. He then gestured for Number 93 to attack and then promptly removed its final two Materials. Number 93: Desolate was on 3500 Attack while Hamish's Number 72: Soul Eater was on a mere 2700 Attack. Number 93 raised another arrow and drew it far back into its massive bow. On the other side of the field, Number 53: Stratosphere was flying high up into the clouds and getting ready to skydive into Deon's Number 48. Zak finally decided it was time to speak up.

'Now go my Number! Attack and finish off my opponent! End this!' Zak and Angel called out in unison.

The monsters complied and hit their targets at the same time Numbers 72 and 48 were destroyed and their owners' Life Points each dropped to zero.

[Hamish: 0] [Winner: Zak]

[Deon: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Zak instantly clicked the Photon Gauntlet button and sent it off into Hamish. It shocked him and Zak spun around to face Angel and Deon; the latter of which was lying on the ground. Angel rushed past Zak toward Hamish's extra deck while Zak sent another Photon Gauntlet into Deon. He then rushed toward Deon and retrieved his Number. Angel then met him and showed him the Number she had retrieved from Hamish. The two looked at each other and nodded: their hunt was complete. They turned to leave just as a huge gust of wind came soaring past. It knocked back Zak's hood and revealed his face.

Zak closed his eyes as everyone around him except Angel gasped. He hadn't planned on this. Angel looked around at everyone's surprised and shocked faces and quickly deducted that Zak had gone to this school before becoming a Number Hunter. That's why he hadn't said a word since they arrived. Zak continued looking straight ahead and calmly returned the hood to cover his face. He began to walk toward the end of the oval, where an exit to Heartland lay in wait. Angel, after a final glance at the two bullies lying dazed on the ground, caught up with Zak and walked beside him.

'Zak! Zak!' Came a voice from within the crowd of students.

Zak stopped and turned around. Although he didn't want to stick around with these students any longer, he wasn't going to be rude to them. The voice belonged to a teenager who looked a year or two younger than Zak. He pushed to the front of the crowd and called out again.

'Zak, why did you leave us? Is this why?' He said, trying to sound confident.

Zak simply nodded in response. The boy looked at the ground and nodded sadly.

'But why?' He said in a smaller voice.

Zak stayed silent for a few moments before giving in and removing his hood. He took a few steps toward the boy and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Zak looked at the boy in a neutral manner.

'Because I have to,' Zak replied, not in an unkind voice, 'Because Heartland is in danger.'

Zak then took three larger steps back and addressed the crowd. Angel walked toward him and stood at his side: signalling to him that he had her support.

'Over the recent weeks, heartland has been plagued by these Number cards,' Zak said in a strong voice as he spoke to the gathering of students, 'They are evil and dangerous. Because of this: my partner, no, friend Angel and I have become Hunters of these dark cards. We will try and find them all and stop them from ruining Heartland. Hamish and Deon had Numbers and so Angel and I duelled them. The Numbers are why I left and why I'm no longer around.'

Angel smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. Zak then turned around and began to stride off. He didn't expect the students and his friends to understand. He thought they would hate him from ditching them if anything. But he was wrong; no one hated him. No one had thought he was ditching them.

Angel caught up with Zak again and looked at his face. His expression was hard and emotionless. She guessed that he wasn't feeling too happy now and decided to give him some time to think.

'Good luck Zak! Good luck Angel!' Came the voice one last time.

Zak and Angel stopped and looked at each other. The crowd slowly began to cheer and clap. They were showing their support for the two Number Hunters now. Neither Zak nor Angel had expected anything like this to happen. Zak finally allowed himself to turn around and remove his hood. He broke into a smile and punched the air. Angel turned around and grinned at Zak. She punched the air too. After a few moments, the duo lowered their arms and Zak raised his hood. They both turned to leave just as the bell for class went off. The students turned around to face the school bell and then turned around again to see Zak and Angel off. But it was too late: Zak and Angel had left in the blink of an eye.


	15. The Resonance

The duo ran as fast as they could. Although they had no idea where they were heading, they still ran, and they were smiling the entire time. When they were sure they were that they were alone they stopped to catch their breath.

'We're back in that field from before,' Zak said looking around.

'Ha! So we are sweetie. But that, just back there, was brilliant,' Angel replied.

Zak couldn't agree more. Things had gone a lot better than expected. He and Angel had retrieved two Number cards and received the support of the students of Heartland's Duel Academy. Zak sat down on the grass, removed his hood and pulled out the Number he'd taken from Deon. Angel did the same with the Number taken from Hamish.

'So how many Numbers do we have now? I have three by myself,' Angel asked Zak.

'Well let's see. I have… including this one: six Numbers,' Zak replied after some thought.

'Six? That's impressive. Then again, you did take one from me.'

'True. How about this; I'll give you this Number. It's a Rank 6 so it should be able to be summoned in your deck. It's the fourth Number I obtained; Number 18: Voltage King.'

Zak pulled out the card and handed it to Angel. She looked it over and then pulled out the rest of her Numbers. She smiled and nodded at Zak. Zak nodded back and pulled out his Numbers.

'Well, now I have four and you have five. That's fair enough. Oh, sweetie, by the way; was that Number you brought out your original Number? Number 93: Desolate, I think?' Angel queried.

'No. Neither that nor Number 50 is my original Number. My original is far more dangerous and I don't like using it because of that reason,' Zak said shortly.

'And what Number is it? Can I see it?'

'It's Number Thirteen. And, considering we're partners; you should see it soon enough.'

'Okay sweetie. I'll deal with that,' Angel shrugged, 'Do you mind if I keep Hamish's Number 72 and you keep Deon's Number 48? This one works better in my deck.'

'That's fine by me. Number 48 seems to fit my deck anyway.'

'So where to next then, Mister Know-it-all?'

Zak thought for a few moments. He had no idea where to begin searching for Numbers. He wondered if they should return to the back streets and alleyways and go looking for Numbers there. He then shrugged that idea off, and kept thinking. Then it hit him: a way to accurately find Numbers.

'Get a Number and place it in your hand,' He began, 'We'll do that Number resonance thing that helped us find the last two Numbers.'

Zak stood up and helped Angel to her feet. He returned all of the Numbers to his extra deck except for one: Number 93. Angel did the same and kept Number 88 in her outstretched hand. Zak placed his Number on top of Angel's Number and hovered his hand just above hers. He looked at her seriously.

'Ready?' Zak asked, pulling up his hood.

'Yes,' Angel said quickly.

Zak lowered his hand of top of Angel's and grasped it, sandwiching the Numbers between their hands. Both Angel and Zak then closed their eyes as the Numbers resonated against each other. The pulse caused by the Numbers shot out all around them, seemingly stronger now and the vivid image of Heartland filled their minds. The image shifted to picture the docks and the duo saw boats and sailors rushing around. Then they saw their next target. She was a fisherman with a broad hat covering her eyes. But the symbol for the Number, 73, was clearly visible on her right shoulder. She was heading toward a warehouse of sorts, with a giant net slung over her shoulder.

The image disappeared as Zak lifted his hand away from Angel's. The duo stood there for a few moments, both somewhat dazed by the image. But as soon as Zak was stable again, he returned Number 93 to his extra and look at Angel. She had done the same with Number 88 and turned toward the direction of the docks.

'Race you sweetie,' She said to Zak.

Zak smiled, 'You're on.'

And with that, the duo took off. Zak took an easy lead as they ran through the streets and alleyways. Angel was always just behind, keeping up a steady pace while Zak kept powering on. He was two thirds of the way there before the fatigue kicked in. It didn't affect him immediately, but began to slowly drain on the speed he was keeping up. Angel had still kept up her steady jog and managed to catch up to the slowing Zak. She blew a kiss at him as she over took him and ran toward the docks. Zak caught up on moments after she arrived.

'Looks like I win then Zakky,' Angel said, winking at him.

Zak raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He walked past her toward the warehouse they had seen in the Number-induced image and Angel followed suit. They reached the door and Zak knocked loudly on it, but there was no reply. Zak frowned and knocked loudly again; but there was still no reply. Angel then twisted the door knob and, to their surprise, the door opened. After a quick glance at her partner, Angel stepped inside with Zak following closely behind. Despite the inbuilt sky lights, the warehouse was dark and the smell of fish hung in the air.

'Who enters here?' Came a powerful yet feminine voice.

Angel jumped at the sudden voice while Zak looked around, trying to determine the location of its source. But the echo made that impossible and the voice sounded again.

'You should not be here!' It boomed.

'Where are you?' Angel called back, 'We want to talk to you!'

Then, from the shadows, emerged the fisher-girl. She looked to be in her late twenties and was frowning at the two newcomers. She was still dressed in her fisherman gear and held the giant net in her right hand.

'Fine, talk to me,' She said sharply.

Angel had not expected this and unconsciously took a step back. Zak saw this and stepped forward to address the fisher-girl.

'You have a Number,' He said concisely.

'Oh really? And what makes you say that?' She replied hotly.

'Because we both have one too,' Zak answered smoothly, 'I'll duel you for yours.'

'Hmph, I do have one. But why should I agree to this?'

'Numbered Duelists will not turn down a duel with another Numbered Duelist.'

'That's what you think. I won't duel you kid. I'll duel her,' The fisher-girl stated, pointing to Angel.

'Fine, I accept!' Angel answered quickly, before Zak could object.

He sighed and stepped back as both the fisher-girl and Angel activated their D-Pads and Duel Disks. Zak just hoped that Angel knew what she was doing. She was an excellent duelist, but neither she nor Zak had any idea how good the fisher-girl was.

[Angel: 4000] [Stacey: 4000]

'Angel, I'll be taking the first move!' Stacey bellowed, 'Draw! Hmph, excellent; you get to see my Number straight away of the first turn! I summon Deep Sea Diva to the field, and when it is summoned successfully, I can bring out a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster straight from my deck! Come on out Reese the Ice Mistress! Now I'm thinking that since that combo was so spectacular; I should do it again. And I can with this: Double Summon! Now I can normal summon on extra monster this turn. Say hello to another Deep Sea Diva and then another Reese the Ice Mistress. Four Level 2 monsters just like that. Not bad huh?'

Angel gritted her teeth; she hadn't been expecting something like this. This Numbered Duelist must know their stuff, Angel thought. Maybe accepting her challenge wasn't such a good idea after all.

'If you like that, then you'll love this. I activate the field spell card: A Legendary Ocean! All WATER attribute monsters gain 200 Attack and Defence, but also lose one Level. All my monsters are now Level 1! So I overlay all four of them and build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon Number 73: Sunken Horror!

[Number 73: Sunken Horror – 700 ATK – 300 DEF – WATER Attribute – Sea Serpent-Type – Rank 1]

Neither Zak nor Angel actually saw the beast, except for its glowing purple eyes. Its shadow swam behind one of the pillars of the field spell and disappeared.

'I now activate Number 73's effect; by detaching one overlay unit: all Sea Serpent Type monsters gain 700 Attack. And due to this effect and my field spell; Number 73 gains a total of 900 Attack points! It's on 1600 and it will only grow. I now activate the spell card Field Barrier. This renders my Legendary Ocean indestructible. I also set a card face down. It's your move Angel!'


	16. The Sunken Horror

Angel had to admit that Stacey had pulled off an excellent combo, but now it was Angel's turn. She glanced at her hand and called for her draw. She currently held: Terraforming, Honest, Consecrated Light, Court of Justice, Splendid Venus and Call of the Haunted. While Stacey may have had a Number on the field, Angel had a plan to remove over half her Life Points on the first turn alone. The Terraforming in her hand was next to useless because of Stacey's Field Barrier

'Good start Stacey,' Angel said sweetly, 'But if that's all you've got, you have no chance. Watch and learn! I activate Court of Justice from my hand! If I have a Level 1 Fairy Type monster on my field then I can Special Summon a Fairy Type monster from my hand. So I Normal Summon Consecrated Light in Defence Mode! Now that I have a Level 1 monster, I call out Splendid Venus! Splendid Venus has an effect that means none of my spells or traps can be negated. Also, every non Fairy Type monster will lose 500 Attack and Defence! Looks like Number 73 has been reduced to 1100 ATK!'

Stacey glared at Angel; she was obviously not pleased with this. Angel smiled.

'Splendid Venus, attack Number 73: Sunken Horror! Now I use the effect of Honest in my hand to raise my monster's Attack by your monster's Attack! 2800 Points of damage heading your way!'

'Ha! I activate the trap card: Waboku; so I take no damage at all,' Stacey laughed.

'Hmph, I set one card facedown and end my turn!' Angel replied.

'Fine, I draw! I summon Spined Gillman in Attack Mode! Due to his effect, all Sea Serpent, Fish and Aqua Type monsters gain 400 Attack!'

'But all non-Fairies lose 500 Attack due to Splendid Venus,' Angel pointed out.

'I know. So I use another Overlay Unit from Number 73 and all Sea Serpent monsters gain 700! Number 73 is at 2200 ATK and Spined Gillman is on 2100 ATK due to their effects and my Field Spell. I think I'll end my turn at that. But next turn, my Sea Serpents will tear you apart.'

'My turn then, I draw!' Angel called.

She had drawn Monster Reincarnation and she decided to save it. Of the two monsters that were on Stacey's field, Spined Gillman had less Attack points and, as soon as it was gone, Number 73 would lose 400 Attack. It was the best target to attack, Angel thought: she could do more damage next turn. Besides, Splendid Venus wouldn't be able to destroy Number 73 anyway.

'Go! Splendid Venus!' Angel commanded, 'Attack Spined Gillman!'

[Stacey: 3300]

'Damn you,' Stacey said darkly, 'I draw now! Ha! I summon another Spined Gillman in Attack Mode and then use Number 73's effect! Number 73 now resides with 2900 Attack and Spined Gillman with 2100 Attack. I attack Splendid Venus with Number 73!'

[Angel: 3900]

'Now Spined Gillman, follow through, destroy Consecrated Light!'

Angel had no monsters left and was facing two powerful beasts. While her Life Points were higher than Stacey's and she did have Court of Justice and Call of the Haunted, Angel had no monsters to protect her Life Points. Angel watched Stacey carefully as she drew her next card. With luck, it was a Pot of Greed. Angel activated it instantly and drew two more cards: Banisher of the Light and Chaos-End Master. She now had these two cards along with Monster Reincarnation and Terraforming. There must be a combo she could pull of and turn the tides of this duel.

Then she saw it.

'I activate Monster Reincarnation!' Angel said in triumph, 'I can discard one card from my hand to add a monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose to discard Terraforming and return Honest! I now activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted to revive Consecrated Light!'

Zak rolled his eyes as he saw the trap.

'There it is again,' He mumbled.

'I activate Court of Justice to Special Summon my Level 3 Banisher of the Light in Defence Mode,' Angel continued, 'I now summon Chaos-End Master! I now tune my Level 3 Banisher of the Light and my Level 1 Consecrated Light with my Level 3 Consecrated Light! I Synchro Summon! Descend now: Ancient Sacred Wyvern!'

Stacey was clearly shocked to see a Synchro monster appear, but she didn't back down.

'Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains Attack equal to the difference in our Life Points,' Angel explained, 'So it gains 600 Attack! Now go my sacred divinity: attack Spined Gillman! Now I use the effect of Honest one more time! Since Splendid Venus is no longer on the field, all of your monsters gain 500 Attack! So I raise the Attack of Ancient Sacred Wyvern to 5300! Your Sea Serpent stands no chance against my Fairy!'

[Stacey: 600]

'The effect of Honest wears off when I end my turn, so I do. Over to you,' Angel finished.

Stacey was seething with fury now.

'Do you have any idea what you're doing?' She demanded, 'You're destroying my Sea Serpents! For so long the Sea Serpent Type has been greatly underappreciated! Now I have this Number and it has granted me the power to restore them to glory! As soon as I use this Number to win the World Duel Carnival, I will wish for these underwater beasts to be included in every deck so that everyone can appreciate their true worth! And I'm going to start by destroying YOU!'

'Stacey, that's madness!' Angel replied, 'You can't force people to have a different deck!'

'Watch me! I draw! I remove the final Overlay Unit of Number 73 and raise its Attack! Despite losing the boost from Spined Gillman, since Splendid Venus is no longer around; it gains back the Attack it lost. So now it's at a roaring 3700 Attack Points; more than enough to put an end to your pathetic fairy!'

'Umm… Stacey?

'Silence! I activate the equip card Axe of Despair from my hand to boost the Attack points of Number 73: Sunken Horror by another 1000! Now take this: 4700 points of pure sea serpent inflicted power! Number 73: Sunken Horror; attack her Wyvern!'

'Stacey… No!' Angel cried out.

'It's too late for you now! This is the end!' Stacey grinned.

The shadowy underwater beast shot out a surge of superheated water at the fairy-wyvern, which caught the attack and blasted it back, twice as hard. Although the Number was not destroyed by the battle, the damage was still inflicted to Stacey.

[Stacey: 0] [Winner: Angel]

Angel turned to Zak and signalled him to use the Photon Gauntlet on Stacey. He did so and Angel rushed over to her and retrieved the Number. They both decided to wait around for Stacey to awaken. After a few minutes, Stacey sat up in a daze and looked at both Angel and Zak.

'What? What happened?' Stacey asked in her confusion.

'Don't sit up too fast,' Zak said calmly, 'The dizziness will wear off in a few short moments.'

'I beat you Stacey,' Angel said in a friendly tone, 'Because you were so reckless.'

'But, my monster… It was stronger than yours…' Stacey replied.

'No it wasn't. Ancient Sacred Wyvern still had its effect. Because of the Life Point difference, it was on 5400 Attack points while your monster was only on 4700. You defeated yourself by attacking me.'

'Hmm,' Stacey managed a small smile, 'That sounds like me.'

'Come and sit down,' Angel said, gesturing to a table and three chairs near the wall.

Stacey nodded and allowed herself to be supported by Zak and Angel as they walked to the table. The trio all sat down and Stacey managed to snap out of the daze caused by Zak's Photon Gauntlet.

'So what happened to my Number card?' Stacey asked casually.

Angel bit her lip and looked at Zak for an answer. Zak looked calmly at Stacey.

'Angel and I are Number Hunters,' Zak explained, 'We came here because you had that card and we needed to remove it from you. We have it now because it's far too dangerous to be left alone. If we left it with you, it'd possess you again and cause you to be blinded by its power.'

'Okay, I'll agree to that,' Stacey said evenly, 'On a change of subject, how long have you two been dating? You seem pretty tight.'

Zak almost choked on his own breath at that last comment. He looked at Angel, who replied to Stacey casually.

'We're not dating,' Angel said calmly, 'We're just partners.'

Stacey shook her head disbelievingly.

'Suit yourself,' She said, 'I suppose you'll be leaving to go find more of those evil cards then?'

'Yes, we will be,' Zak said, regaining himself, 'It was nice to meet you.

Zak and Angel stood up to leave and headed for the door. Stacey stopped them just before they left and looked at Angel. She placed something in Angel's hands.

'You'll want this then,' Stacey said in a more serious tone, 'It's my Heart Piece. You won the duel, so it's yours.'

Angel thanks Stacey and then left with Zak. They headed outside the docks into the cool afternoon air. Now both of them had two Heart Pieces and five Numbers; they were even.


	17. The Whistle

'So where to next sweetie?' Angel asked.

Zak responded by pulling out a Number card and laying it in his palm. Angel nodded and did the same. She placed her Number card on top of his and grasped his hand. Once again, the resonance between the Number cards caused a vivid image of a Numbered Duelist to appear in their heads. This time it was in the suburbs near Heartland Tower. Zak and Angel returned the Number cards to their respective extra decks and smiled at each other. The destination in the suburbs was a half hour walk from their current location; so they didn't bother hurrying. If the target had disappeared by the time they arrived, they'd resort to using the Resonance again.

As they walked, they talked to each other as friends. Zak and Angel had come to fully trust each other; even in the space of half a day. Zak had really come to enjoy her company and he was sure Angel felt the same. Zak silently smiled as he realised that if the situation was different, he would have asked out Angel. Despite the new life and enjoyment that had arrived during his mission, he knew he had to remain serious and keep on hunting these dark Number cards. But now he had a companion and friend to aid him, something he was thankful of.

The sun was almost ready to set. Zak glanced at it and figured that they probably had about another half hour before it set; so they'd reach their destination in time for a duel at sunset.

'Angel, are you up for Number hunting at night?' Zak asked.

'Oh sweetie, I was hoping you'd take me to a movie,' Angel replied, winking at Zak.

Zak raised an eyebrow at her. This was something he'd begun to do more and more since she'd arrived. He didn't respond and waited for her to continue.

'Relax Zakky; I'm only joking,' She laughed, 'Of course I'm fine with night hunting, just so long as you don't get scared.'

'Somehow, I don't think that will happen.'

'Then it's a date.'

Zak looked back at her after that last comment, but Angel had turned to face their destination and her expression remained a mystery. Zak shook his head and turned to look at Heartland Tower. It was close by now as the duo had almost reached the suburb. Zak saw the backstreet where the Numbered Duelist had been and pointed it out to Angel. They headed towards it as Zak raised his hood. The back street and surrounding area was growing dark as the sunset loomed. Both Zak and Angel looked about for the Numbered Duelist. He was supposed to be a businessman in his late thirties carrying a briefcase, but he was nowhere to be seen. Zak reached for his extra deck to get a Number card to initiate the resonance, but stopped and looked hardly at a corner into a back alley. He thought he'd just seen the briefcase, but he wasn't sure.

The whole place was eerily quiet now, not a single thing moved and there was no sound from birds or crickets anywhere. Zak and Angel slowly peered around the corner. There was the businessman, standing in the middle of the wide back alley. He was looking around in all directions, with a terrified expression. That's when Zak heard it, that whistle. That dangerous and eerie whistle that only belonged to one person he knew of. That whistle signalled only one thing.

Kite was here.

That's why nothing moved, or there was no sound. Kite had already frozen time with that damn robot. Zak turned to Angel and whispered what was going on in her ear. She looked at him in concern.

'He's here?' She said quietly, 'Is he here for us?'

The whistle grew louder, and that answered Angel's question. Zak and Angel instinctively looked at where it was coming from. Now, just in front of the businessman was Kite. The businessman looked at him in horror and took a few steps back. Kite shot a red energy cord at him which tied itself to the businessman's wrist. Zak guessed that it was a Duel Anchor; and now the businessman had no choice but to duel Kite.

With a shaky arm, the business man raised his duel disk and Kite did the same. Zak and Angel looked on as the duel quickly started and finished. It had lasted a total of three turns; with Kite going first and being the obvious victor. Angel gasped as Kite shot his Photon Hand at the businessman, who now laid on his back a few metres from where he had stood during the duel. The Photon Hand entered and shocked the man, aging him rapidly and forcefully stealing his Number and therefore his soul. Angel turned away and covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming. Zak quietly pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

'We're going to be alright,' Zak whispered in her ear as quietly as he could.

Zak strained his ears to listen for what Kite was doing. He heard the sickening crunch of Kite destroying the businessman's soul to obtain the Number card within.

'Number successfully obtained,' Kite said emotionlessly.

'Well done sir. Shall we head back to the Tower?' The robot replied.

'Fine… Wait!'

Zak realised that Kite was listening too, most likely for him and Angel. Zak held his breath and held Angel even tighter. After a few painful moments, he heard Kite speak again.

'Let's go,' Kite said simply.

Then the sound of the robot transforming into a motorcycle occurred, and finally the roar of its engine as it and Kite sped away. Time returned to normal as Zak let go of Angel and removed his hood. He looked into her eyes intently and waited for a response. She nodded a little at him, still looking shocked.

'Let's go home,' She said, almost inaudibly.

Zak nodded and put his arm around her. There was no way they were going Number Hunting while Kite was around. The sun had set now and Zak and Angel walked out of the alley onto the footpath. Angel was silent. Zak walked with her till almost halfway to the hospital before they heard the dreaded whistling again. Zak's heart went cold as he heard it coming from right behind him. He and Angel slowly turned around. She had become a little more lively during the walk back to the hospital, but now she her face was full of fear.

'Going somewhere?' Kite asked, standing only 5 metres away from them.

He was grinning darkly at them. Zak looked at him in fear, but luckily Kite couldn't see it because of Zak's hood. Zak then looked at Angel, who looked back into his eyes. Zak mouthed the word 'run' and she gave the slightest of nods. In an instant, Zak and Angel were on their feet and had run down the nearest alley. Kite didn't react, and chose to walk calmly in their direction. Zak and Angel ran as fast as they could down twisting alleyways and backstreets. They didn't look back and only made sure that they were still together. But no matter where they ran, they still heard the whistle of the doomed. Then they reached a dead end and looked at each other in terror. The whistling drew closer and closer. Zak and Angel were trapped and Zak had no choice but to swallow his fear. He took a deep breath and turned to face away from the dead end, toward the whistling. He heard Angel do the same and walked over to her.

'Everything will be alright,' Zak said, looking into her eyes.

'Promise me,' Angel replied, returning his gaze.

'I promise.'

They turned to face the whistling and Angel subconsciously slipped her left hand into Zak's right hand. She grasped it and held tight. Zak looked back at her and squeezed her hand gently. Then Kite rounded the bend and stared at them, both hand in hand.

'Looks like my little birdies are trying to escape, I can't have that,' He said with a hint of cruelty.

In an instant, he raised both arms and sent out two identical red energy cords, one at Zak and one at Angel. The cords wrapped around their interlocked hands and then disappeared.

'So you two were the ones watching me, and you have Numbers. All the better for me,' Kite began, 'Since you don't want to be split apart, I'll duel you two together. It will be Battle-Royale rules.'

He activated his D-Pad and the D-Gazer tattoo formed across his eye. Zak and Angel looked at each other and nodded slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they thought. They raised and activated their Duel Disks and D-Gazers simultaneously.

[Zak:4000] [Angel: 4000] [Kite: 4000]


	18. The Battle Royale

'It's my turn,' Kite began, 'I draw!'

Zak and Angel saw the cruelty and sheer power in Kite's eyes as he started his turn. He was truly a formidable opponent, but Zak was sure that if he and Angel worked together: they could pull through and win.

'I activate the field spell: Photon Pressure World. Now whenever a Photon monster is summoned, everyone who does not have a Photon monster takes damage equal to its Level. Now I activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse Photon Lizard and Photon Cerberus from my hand into Twin Photon Lizard! Now you both take damage equal to its Level: six hundred points! Feel the pressure of my Photon deck!'

[Zak: 3400] [Angel: 3400]

'Ha! I'm not done yet; I tribute my fusion monster to special summon the two monster used to Fusion summon it. Arise! Photon Cerberus and Photon Lizard! Now that they're summoned, you two take even more damage because of their Levels!'

[Zak: 2800] [Angel: 2800]

'Now I tribute Photon Lizard to activate its effect; when I tribute it, I can add one Level 4 or lower Photon monster from my deck to my hand. I now summon that monster: Photon Sabre Tiger. And it lets me add another Photon Sabre Tiger to my hand. But don't forget about Photon Pressure World's effect.'

[Zak: 2500] [Angel: 2500]

'Hahaha! Had enough yet? I don't think so! I activate Photon lead from my hand to Special Summon the Photon Sabre Tiger I just added to my hand! Take this!'

[Zak: 2200] [Angel: 2200]

'And now I overlay my three Level 3 monsters to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon Number 60: Underworld Colossus! HA! I set a card and end my turn!'

[Number 60: Underworld Colossus – 2000 ATK – 1000 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 3]

Zak and Angel stared at Kite in shock; he was an incredible duelist and the combo he'd just pulled off had almost reduced both Zak and Angel to half their Life Points. Not to mention that he'd also summoned a Number. If they didn't stop him, this duel would be over in a few short turns. They then realised that they were still grasping each other's hand. Zak slowly let go and looked into her eyes. He gave her a reassuring look and she nodded and whispered in his ear.

'I'll set us up,' She said quietly.

Angel took a step forward and drew her card, something Zak found surprising. He'd thought she'd have wanted him to go first. But he thought back to her duel with Stacey; Angel had been confident and powerful and Zak believed in her. He believed in him and her as a team, and he believed that they could defeat Kite, even after his devastating combo.

'Kite; we won't let you take anymore souls! We'll finish you here and now!' Angel shouted, trying to sound confident.

Kite only laughed in response and looked at her in amusement. Angel glared at him and began her turn.

'I'll start things off by discarding Hecatrice from my hand,' She continued, 'And add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand which I now activate. Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Fairy Type monster from my hand to the field of I have no monsters. So I Special Summon Athena with its effect! Now I activate Celestial Transformation to Special Summon Angel O7 to the field! Athena's effect now activates and you take 600 points of damage!'

[Kite: 3400]

'For my next trick, I normal Summon Victoria! That's another 600!'

[Kite: 2800]

'Now I'll bring out my Number Kite; and then we'll be on even ground! I overlay my Level 7 Athena and Level 7 Angel O7 to Xyz Summon! I call out Number 88: Goddess of Light!'

Angel resisted the Number's darkness as the Goddess descended from the sky in front of her. She then detached its first overlay unit and the Number gained 300 ATK and DEF.

'Goddess of Light, attack Number 60 and destroy it!'

Kite's grin widened as the Goddess loomed overhead.

'I use the effect of my Number,' He hissed, 'By detaching one Material when it is attacked, I can stop its destruction and then switch the attacking monster into Defence mode.'

'But you still take damage!' Angel called back.

'Whatever.'

[Kite: 2300]

'I set one card and then I end my turn. Over to you Zak!' Angel said with a hint of a smile.

Zak looked at Kite and then realised that Kite didn't recognize him. This was good, it meant that Zak could surprise Kite later with Number Thirteen if he needed to. Zak looked down at his hand and began his turn.

'I draw then!' He said powerfully.

He had drawn Photon Thrasher. The rest of his hand was: Space Cyclone, Xyz Reborn, Mirror Mail, Summoner Monk and Hammer Shot. He thought about summoning Photon Thrasher to scare Kite, but then realised that Photon Pressure World would cause it to damage Angel. After a few moments, he had a combo ready and a backup plan if necessary.

'I set two cards facedown!' Zak said with force, 'I now summon Summoner Monk! Due to its effect, it changes itself to Defence Mode. I now use its second effect: by discarding a Spell Card from my hand to the graveyard; I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck. I discard Hammer Shot and call upon D.D. Warrior Lady! I will now overlay the two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 50: Black Corn!'

This was a standard move to Zak now: he could pull it off virtually every duel. Then again, bringing out Rank 4 monsters was basically what his deck was all about. He looked at Kite, who remained as much of a mystery as ever.

'I will now use Number 50's effect. I can detach one Material from it to target one of your monsters with less Attack points and then destroy it. Then you take 1000 points of damage!' Take this; I destroy Number 60!'

[Kite: 1300]

'I end my turn.'

Zak was pleased: the combined effort of he and Angel had reduced Kite to a mere 1300 Life Points, while they were both on 2200. Kite also only had the field card, one facedown card and no monsters or cards in his hand. But it wasn't over till the Life Points hit zero. Kite drew his card in silence and looked at it, then instantly grinned evilly.

'I activate my facedown card: Photon Sanctuary,' He shouted, 'This Special Summons two Photon Tokens to my field in defence mode. Since they're tokens, Photon Pressure World doesn't activate. Both have 2000 Attack and zero Defence and cannot attack. But they won't be sticking around for long, because I tribute them to Special Summon my ultimate beast!'

Zak's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. He knew what was coming and quickly readied himself for its arrival. He looked at Angel, who returned the look in sheer terror. The two Photon Tokens disappeared in a flash of light and spiralled into a red cross-like symbol floating beside Kite. Kite then grasped the cross and flung it high into the air, where it exploded in a brilliant boom of bluish light. Then the monster began to take form: the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. It snarled at both Zak and Angel as it slowly flew down to the ground. It then roared loudly as it landed.

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon – 3000 ATK – 2500 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 8]

'Now Photon Pressure World activates: 800 points of pain!' Kite shouted.

[Zak: 1400] [Angel: 1400]

'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!' Kite commanded, 'Destroy Victoria! Photon Stream of Destruction!'

The great dragon took in a huge breath and shot out a huge bolt of blue fiery light at the small fairy. It didn't stand a chance and was instantly vaporized by the destructive power of Galaxy-Eyes' attack. Angel was knocked back by the blast and landed on her back.

[Angel: 200]


	19. The Darkness

'Angel!' Zak shouted, 'Are you alright?'

Angel looked up and slowly got back on her feet. She glared daggers at Kite and stood up and turned to Zak.

She nodded and tried to smile, but just couldn't manage it. Kite was laughing evilly now.

'Almost at the end of the line!' He called, 'I end my turn!'

'Then it's mine!' Angel called back, 'I draw! First of all I'm going to get rid of that damn Field card. Can't have you killing us next turn with your Photon cards can we? I activate the card I just drew: Mystical Space Typhoon! That takes the pressure off doesn't it?'

Kite's smiled faded and he glared at her as the scenery reverted back to the alleyway. He only had the one monster left and no facedowns or cards in his hand.

'Now I switch Number 88 into attack mode and remove her second Material,' Angel continued, 'Then I activate my facedown; the quick play spell card: Rush Recklessly! Goddess of Light gains 700 ATK and due to that and her effect, she's on 3200 ATK! And if you do the math, that's more than your Dragon!'

Zak could see where she was going with this and quickly shouted out not to attack, but it was too late.

'Go Goddess of Light: attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!' Angel said in triumph, 'Sunlight spear!'

'Not so fast!' Kite replied darkly, 'I activate the effect of my dragon! When it attacks or is attacked, I can remove from play both it and the other monster! Say goodbye to your Number! The monster will both return at the end of the Battle Phase.'

Angel gasped and then reluctantly ended her turn. The two monsters returned in a spark of light, both unharmed. However, Angel was horrified to see that her Number had lost its Attack boosts and was wide open for and attack from Kite's dreaded dragon. Zak looked on and saw this horror upon her face. He knew he should protect her, and he was going to do everything he could. He placed his hand on his deck and focused with all his might. Never before had he wanted to draw a certain card so badly. He closed his eyes and drew. He almost couldn't bear to look, but eventually came to his senses and managed a glance at it: Swords of Revealing Light. While not the one he'd hoped for, it would certainly do the job.

'My turn!' Zak said in a deep voice, 'I change Number 50 to defence mode and activate the spell card: Swords of Revealing Light. I end my turn now.'

Angel looked at him gratefully. He had saved her life and she was thankful. But for now, there was another matter at hand, and that was Kite. He watched them now, unsmiling.

'Fine, my turn then! Draw!' He growled.

His face then twisted into an expression of twisted cruelty and Angel's and Zak's hearts filled with dread. He glanced at them and then simply passed his turn. Zak and Angel were relieved, but confused.

'It's my turn and I draw,' Angel said steadily, 'I special summon Archlord Kristya in defence mode from my hand! When I have exactly four fairies in my graveyard, I can do this and then add a Fairy from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Athena! I change Number 88 into defence mode and end my turn!'

Angel was safe now and thankful for that. She and Zak were putting up a good fight now. They now had a fair chance against Kite and he knew it. Angel may be on 200 Life Points, but Zak was on 1400 and Kite was slightly less with 1300. It all came down to how they all played their cards.

'My turn, I draw!' Zak said calmly, 'I pass!'

He had drawn Breaker the Magical Warrior, a card that would help him later on.

'Then I draw!' Kite hissed, 'Now you'll perish! I activate Photon Hurricane from my hand! I can send cards back to my opponent's hand equal to the amount of cards in my hand. I have one and I choose to return Swords of Revealing Light!'

Zak frowned as the light swords around him faded. It didn't matter though, the swords would have been destroyed at the end if Kite's turn anyway and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon couldn't do damage because of all monster being in defence mode.

'Now I activate Photon Trident!' Kite roared darkly, 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 700 Attack and has piercing damage until the End Phase! Now Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Number 88: Goddess of Light! Send her to oblivion!'

Zak felt his blood run cold as the dragon sent a huge stream of blue fiery light at the goddess. He looked at Angel and saw her face become one of sheer terror. Zak shouted out and ran toward her just as the blast hit. Both he and she were blasted back. The monsters on Angel's side of the field disappeared into nothingness.

[Angel: 0]

Kite sent the Photon Hand speeding toward Angel as Zak tried to quickly climb to his feet. He ran toward Angel, who was laying on her back a few metres away. He had almost reached her just as the Photon hand sunk into her chest and shocked her. Instantly she began to age rapidly as her soul was sucked out of her body. It left her and, with her last ounces of strength, she tried to look at Zak one last time as he held her in his arms. But without her soul; her attempt was futile. Zak couldn't believe it; she was gone. Angel may have only been with him since the start of the day, but she already meant so much to him and he couldn't bear it to see her like this.

Zak felt a tear well up. But he thrust it away as his heart and mind began to fill with anger and hatred for Kite. Kite stood there now, looking at the five Numbers he'd retrieved from Angel and grinning cruelly. Zak gently laid Angel down against the wall of the alleyway and returned to his position.

'So she was a Hunter then?' Kite said calmly, 'And I suppose you are too. Well allow me to take every last Number you own!'

Zak said nothing and stood there with his hood covering his face. He was desperately trying to control it and focus on defeating Kite to save Angel's soul. There was still a chance, or so he thought. But pushing away this anger and hatred and pain was nigh impossible.

'One more thing;' Kite continued, 'When a monster under the effects of Photon Trident deals damage to my opponent, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. I destroy your one on the left. Now I end my turn. And I'll end you next!'

Zak saw that he had chosen Mirror Mail. It didn't matter now though; Zak had a new plan. He drew a card and saw that the stage was set for Number Thirteen. He could feel the darkness of the Number beckoning him, pushing him to summon it. Zak tried to fight the influence and managed to pass through his turn, after drawing Blustering Winds and re-activating Swords of Revealing Light. He knew, deep down, that he couldn't summon Number Thirteen with a poisoned mind. But the darkness in him was rising and he couldn't hold it off for much longer.

'Pathetic. I draw,' Kite spat, 'I activate Photon Sublimation and banish both Photon Sabre Tigers to draw two cards. I set one and activate the other: Fissure! Your Number is gone and soon, so will you! You're as bad as she was, and I will take every last drop of your soul!'

Zak couldn't hold it in any longer, the darkness and fury swirling in him now was too strong. He finally lost control and the power of the Numbers overtook him.

'I DRAW!' Zak shouted in a dark tone, 'When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!'

Kite jaw dropped as he saw the new piece of the puzzle.

'I then Normal Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior,' Zak continued in anger, 'I overlay both Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon! Gem-Knight Pearl: arise! I now activate my trap: Xyz Reborn and use it to restore Number 50 to the field! I now overlay my two Rank 4 beasts to Extend Xyz Summon! I call upon the darkness and light in this world and my soul to create a new creature to descend upon this battle and grant me victory! I summon the chaos that is my soul: Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon!'

The whole area darkened and small cracks of light formed on the ground in front of Zak. Then the dragon broke free of the earthen prison and took to the sky, roaring as it did. Zak roared in conjunction with his creature and the symbols for Number 13 appeared across Zak's chest. Number Thirteen had finally taken over and was free. Zak then activated Blustering Winds to boost its attack to 4000. The only remaining cards in Zak's hand were Space Cyclone and the card he's just drawn: Feedback Warrior. Neither of them would be of any help now. Number Thirteen flew through the air, causing a small storm in the area as it did, with all six xyz Materials circling it. Zak removed his hood and glared at Kite.

'Remember me?' He asked dangerously.


	20. The End Game

Zak glared straight into Kite's eyes and, for the very first time, saw a hint of fear. Kite had almost been defeated by Zak's dragon once before, so he wasn't too pleased to see it. Zak felt a cruel sense of pleasure at seeing Kite's drop of fear. He was going to destroy Kite with his dragon this time.

'I activate Blustering Winds from my hand! Number Thirteen gains 1000 Attack and Defence Points!' Zak roared, 'Now I will finish you! Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon; attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and destroy it! Go! Shining Shadow Surge!'

The chaotic beast let loose a gigantic burst of silver flame into the air and promptly flew directly into it. Now covered in the chromatic fire, Darkshine Dragon dived toward Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Darkshine Dragon roared out in sheer power, but Galaxy-Eyes roared back in defiance. Just as Darkshine Dragon was about to collide with Kite's monster, Kite grinned wildly and activated his trap.

'I trigger Lumenize!' Kite shouted triumphantly, 'When your monster attacks, I can negate the attack and add your monster's Attack Points to a LIGHT monster on my field. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 4000 Attack points!'

The silver fire covering Darkshine Dragon was drained into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's jewel on its chest. Instantly, the galactic dragon's body lit up with a surge of blue light. Darkshine Dragon returned to Zak's field and snarled at its foe. Zak mentally kicked himself when he realise he could have destroyed Lumenize with Breaker the Magical Warrior's effect. He'd rushed into the battle and hadn't planned ahead. He'd let his anger, hatred and darkness get the better of him. And now he'd paid the price for that.

Zak looked desperately at his hand, but there was nothing that could help him now. He reluctantly ended his turn and waited for Kite to begin his. Kite drew his card and looked steadily at Zak. Neither duelist muttered a word. Kite silently directed Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack and watched Zak as it did.

The galactic dragon took in a huge breath and aimed at Darkshine Dragon. Darkshine Dragon hovered in its place, just above Zak, and glared at Galaxy-Eyes. The burst of blue light was released from Kite's dragon and Zak braced for impact. The blast knocked him off his feet and reduced his Life Points to zero.

[Zak: 0] [Winner: Kite]

Zak's mind was in a rush. There was fear, regret, anger, hatred and sadness all rushing through him. He looked up from his position to see Kite raise his right arm and aim it at Zak. Zak tried to move, but he didn't have the energy to dodge the Photon Hand. He thought quickly as Kite clicked the trigger. On impulse, Zak raised his left arm and clicked his own Photon Gauntlet. The two energy arms met each other in the middle and caused a loud shock. Both cancelled each other out and rendered both users' Photon Hands temporarily disabled. Kite growled at Zak and then raised his other arm. Zak saw that Kite had another Photon Hand on his left arm. Kite glared at Zak and was just about to activate the second soul stealer when the robot that accompanied Kite sounded an alarm.

'Master Kite! Master Kite!' The robot called out.

Kite turned around and glared at it. The robot shrank back a few steps before it spoke again.

'Hart's missing,' It said quietly.

'What?' Kite yelled in terror, 'Where is he?'

'No idea master. He's just gone,' The robot replied.

'NO!' Kite shouted, 'We're going now!'

The robot nodded and began to transform back into a motorcycle. Kite quickly turned to Zak and shouted at him.

'I'll hunt you later!' Kite snarled, before jumping onto the robot-motorcycle and speeding off in the direction of Heartland Tower.

Zak simply laid there and watched Kite disappear into the distance. He looked at his duel disk to where the Number Thirteen card still lay. He then looked at the soulless Angel and shed a tear. Zak's body then gave up after everything that happened and he fainted. Too much had happened too fast.

When he awoke, it was dark and his whole body ached. He slowly got to his feet and tried to keep his balance. When his mind has regained its sharpness, he thought hard about everything that had just happened that day. He'd teamed up with Angel, taught her to Synchro Summon, hunted Numbers with her, then fought Kite with her, she'd lost her soul, Zak had lost the duel and then he'd almost lost his soul. Zak, on instant, looked at where he'd left Angel. She was still there, without her soul. Zak felt terrible; he'd let this happen. He walked over to her and knelt down. He looked in her eyes and couldn't help but let loose a few tears as he did.

Zak checked to make sure that everything he had was in check. All his cards were back in his deck and so were Angel's, except for her Numbers. Kite now had those. Zak looked into starry night sky and remembered his last words to Angel.

'I promise.'

But he'd broken that promise, and now she had lost her soul. Zak sighed and raised his hood. Without a word, he carefully slid his arms under Angel and lifted her up. She was heavy, but Zak didn't let up. He'd broken a promise to protect someone and now he'd do whatever he could to make it up to them. He slowly walked out into the dark streets. He headed for the hospital in complete silence, cradling Angel's head against his shoulder. Neither he nor she made a sound on the trip to the hospital. When they arrived, he entered the hospital doors to the shock of everyone else present. No one had expected to see a black hooded teenager carrying a girl who had been rapidly aged. But Zak ignored them and headed for the counter.

The girl at the counter looked at him and understood immediately. She didn't need to ask, she only needed to help him. The doors to the side of Zak opened up and two doctors with a hospital bed came rushing through. Zak gently placed Angel on the bed and looked at the two doctors. Zak's stance said it all: help her. The doctors looked at him then at one another and nodded at Zak. They left back through the doors as fast as they'd arrived. Zak turned to leave but was topped by the girl at the counter.

'She'll be alright. What's her name?' She asked sweetly.

'Angel,' Zak said seriously, 'And she will be fine; I'll make sure of it.'

Zak headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the roof. He reached the top and looked out over the city. Kite was still out there, and he was stealing more and more souls. Soon he'd return and duel with Zak again. Zak knew that he'd need to be stronger and faster when that time came. His needed to improve with his deck and draw attention to himself so that Kite would come looking for him. There was one more thing Zak needed to do, and that was control his darkness. If he lost control to Thirteen when Kite duelled him; Zak would have no chance. To defeat Kite, Zak had to defeat himself.

And to defeat himself; Zak was going to have to defeat some more Numbered Duelists. Defeating them would not only help Zak to train himself, but would also gain him more Numbers, draw Kite's attention and help him control Number Thirteen. Although it was the most flawed plan Zak had ever come up with, it was all he had left. Angel was gone, but Zak was going to defeat Kite and make him return her soul. Zak strolled over to the bed where he often slept. It was empty as usual. Zak made one final check that he still had everything. He patted his pockets and felt something that wasn't there before. It was a card. Zak frowned and pulled it out.

To his surprise, the card was Ancient Sacred Wyvern: Angel's Synchro monster. He wondered how it had come to reside in his pocket. He thought back to when Angel would have had the chance to place it with him. Somehow she'd managed to do it, and it was her final act to him. She had believed in Zak and had given him one of her ace monsters. Zak carefully added the card to his extra deck and spoke softly to himself.

'I promise.'


	21. The Power Of Thirteen

Despite not being able to use the Number's Resonance ability to locate more Numbers on his own, Zak didn't have much trouble locating the troublesome cards. It was almost sunrise now and Zak had only managed a three hour sleep. Zak now sat on the bed on the roof of the hospital. He sat up perfectly straight and didn't move. His hands were flat together as if in prayer. However, Zak was not praying; he was focusing. Between his hands was Number 13: Darkshine Dragon. Zak had finally figured out its power: the power to find more of its kind. After he'd added Ancient Sacred Wyvern to his extra deck, Zak had continued going through his belongings. He realised that he still had the photos from the duel he'd witnessed a few days back; the photos that had been used by the photographer-duelist to predict the outcome of that duel.

Zak had forgotten about that and the fact that the photos themselves had been brought about by a Number card. He had then thought about the incredible luck granted by Number 7: Lucky Straight card and came to the conclusion that certain Number cards, or even possibly all Number cards, had their own unique power. Although his only proof had been those two cases, Zak was willing to try and find Number Thirteen's power. After placing it between his hands and focusing on it, it had shown him the location of the closest Numbered Duelist and how to find them. That had started four hours ago. The Number Thirteen was a dangerous card: it wanted to hunt down and destroy all of its kind while protecting and empowering itself.

After he'd gotten a good idea of where his next target was, Zak stood up and looked out upon the city. The sun was almost ready to break over the horizon and spill its light across the surrounding area. After returning Number Thirteen to his extra deck, Zak turned away from Heartland and briskly walked to the elevator. The chief of security wasn't there to stop him today, so Zak peacefully made his way to the ground floor. When he did, he headed for the exit, but stopped just before it and turned to face the counter. He caught the eye of the lady at the counter who looked and him. then smiled and nodded. This was to let Zak know that Angel was okay and Zak nodded appreciatively. He then turned back around and left.

His first destination was the Heartland Theme Park, where a spiky haired man in a partially armoured costume resided. Zak didn't know who it was, but assumed that he was an employee who attended one of the rides. The Theme Park was only a few streets down from the hospital, but Zak walked quickly as he was in no mood to dawdle. Entry to the park itself was free during the World Duel Carnival, so there was no issue when Zak walked in the gates. Each of the rides and attractions all cost money to be used though and Zak didn't have much money on his person. Only two weeks ago though, Zak had been here and had hunted his first Number from another employee who called himself Captain Corn. That man had been Zak's first ever target and had disappeared since, but had stilled surrendered his Number 50. Now Zak was back, stronger than ever and this time for another so called employee.

Zak made his way through the amusements and kept his eyes darting around for his new target. He didn't know who it was, only that he had a Number. Then Zak saw him out of the corner of his eye. Next to one of the rides on the far side of the theme park was the man Zak was looking for. He was sporting silver armoured boots and gloves along with a flowing electric blue cape. His outfit consisted of a spandex suit which was also electric blue and yellow. His spiky hair was a darker blue with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. Two more lightning bolts were present on the buckle holding the cape around him and on his lower torso. He looked like a superhero. But, superhero or not, he had a Number; and so Zak passed through crowd to the man with the lightning bolts.

The man was looking at the ride he was attending and constantly checking the control box in front on him. The ride was called 'Speed Loader' and didn't seem to be functioning. Zak approached the ride and caught the attention of its attendant.

'Whudda you want boy?' He said arrogantly, 'Can't you see this ride is out of order.'

'I'm not here for the ride,' Zak said patiently, 'I'm here for you.'

'What? Whudda want from me?' The man said, turning to and frowning at Zak.

'Your Number card.'

'Oh really now?' The man grinned, 'I suppose you have one too?'

'Indeed. Shall we duel for them?'

'Ha! You really have no idea who you're messing with, do you?

'Enlighten me.'

'No, I don't think I will. Maybe if you can beat me. For now, call me Thunder Spark!'

Zak activated his duel disk and D-Gazer. There was no fooling around or anything now, only a short and fast duel for this man's Number card. Thunder Spark strapped on a D-Pad and D-Gazer that had rested beside the control box.

'It's go time!' He shouted.

[Zak: 4000] [Thunder Spark: 4000]

'The first move will be mine!' Thunder Spark called, 'I draw! I summon OToThunder in Attack Position! I then set three cards and end my turn!'

'1300 Attack?' Zak thought, 'This must be a trap.'

'I draw,' Zak said with a little force.

Zak looked at his hand and tried to piece together a plan of attack. It was a reasonable hand, containing: Master of the Flaming Dragonswords, Photon Thrasher, Mirror Force, Summoner Monk, Cyber Valley and Space Cyclone. Zak saw his temporary plan and begun to initiate it.

'When I control no monsters, I can summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!' Zak said confidently.

'Photon? That sounds familiar…' Thunder Spark began.

'Then I Normal Summon Master of the Flaming Dragonswords,' Zak interrupted, 'I set two cards and then overlay my two Level 4 monsters! I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaister! Now go! Attack OToThunder!'

'Ha ha ha! Did you really think I'd summon a weak monster like that without proper defence?' Thunder Spark laughed, 'You've activated my trap card: Draining Shield. With this, I can negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to the attack of the attacking monster!'

[Thunder Spark: 6500]

'Fine then, I end my turn,' Zak finished.

'Then it's my turn!' Thunder Spark called, 'I draw! I activate my second trap card: Ultimate Offering! I hope you know what that means!'

Of course Zak knew what it meant, but he stayed silent.

'I Normal Summon ONeThunder from my hand!' Thunder Spark continued, 'Then I use Ultimate Offering's effect. At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can Normal Summon again; so come one out ONiThunder!'

[Thunder Spark: 6000]

'And now again! Arise OKaThunder!' Thunder Spark said passionately.

[Thunder Spark: 5500]

'And now that I have four 'Thunder' monsters on my field,' Thunder Spark continued, 'I can Special Summon OToNaRiThunder from my deck! Then I activate my final trap: Judgement of Thunder! When I summon a Thunder Type monster, I can destroy one card you control, so I destroy the facedown on the left!'

The card Thunder Spark had chosen was Mirror Force, something Zak wasn't happy about, but he ignored it and let the card go.

'Now for my shocking surprise!' Thunder Spark cried out, 'I overlay my 5 Level 4 monster to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon! Descend my electric beast and destroy my opponent!'

[Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon – 2400 ATK – 2000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]


	22. The Shock

'Five monsters?' Zak thought, 'This wasn't a good sign.'

'Ha! It's your turn now kid!' Thunder Spark called.

'Fine then, I draw!' Zak replied.

The drawn card was Swords of Revealing Light. It was time for a reversal.

'I summon Summoner Monk to the field,' Zak said powerfully, 'And his effect changes him to defence position! Now by sending one Spell Card in my hand to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my deck! I send Swords of Revealing Light to the Graveyard to the graveyard so I can call upon D.D. Warrior Lady! I now overlay my two Level 4 monsters and build the Overlay network. Xyz Summon! Come on out Gem-Knight Pearl!'

Zak felt the darkness of Number Thirteen swirl around within him; the beast was urging Zak to summon it so it could destroy Number 91. Zak thought for a moment. While it was true that Number Thirteen alone could do more damage than both of Zak's current monsters combined and could also destroy Number 91, it would mean giving into the darkness, something which Zak needed to resist. After only just managing to suppress Thirteen, Zak commanded both of his monsters to attack Number 91.

[Thunder Spark: 5200]

Thunder Spark glared at Zak now and then started laughing cruelly.

'300 Points? Really; only that much? And here I was thinking I was facing a formidable opponent!' He hissed, 'You've got no chance against me! I will destroy you and reduce you and your Life Points to nothing! You're going down next turn!'

Zak tried to control the rising anger within him, to no avail. Thirteen played off this and subsequently took control of the darkened Zak. The symbols for the Number 13 appeared across Zak chest as he lost control for the second time to the dark Number.

'Now I will overlay my two Rank 4 monster to build the overlay network! I Extend Xyz Summon! Arise Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon!' Zak said savagely.

'You could have damaged me more with that kid!' Thunder Spark said seriously.

He was serious now that he'd seen Zak's Number. But Zak ignored him and ended his turn.

'My turn, I draw! Now you'll feel the pain boy!' Thunder Spark called, 'I activate the effect of my Thunder Spark Dragon! By detaching all five Overlay Units; I can destroy all cards on your side of the Field!'

'Not good enough!' Zak shouted back, 'I activate my facedown: Space Cyclone. This card allows me to detach one Xyz Material from one Xyz Monster on the Field. I detach one Xyz Material from your Number 91! Now its effect is useless!'

'I don't think so!' Thunder Spark continued, 'You see, I can detach three Overlay Units instead to destroy all monsters you control! Looks like your Spell was useless. Go Thunder Spark Dragon; destroy his DarkShine Dragon!'

Zak calmly watched at the electrical serpent-like dragon swooped forth toward him. He then grinned and detached two Xyz Materials from Number Thirteen. In a flash of light, Number 91 was completely gone and Number 13 was 500 Attack Points stronger. Thunder Spark stood back in shock.

'What? What happened to my Number?' He cried out.

'It's simple Thunder Spark,' Zak said menacingly, 'My Number also has a destructive effect; by detaching two Xyz Materials from it when an effect is activated that would destroy it: it can negate the effect and destroy it, then gain 500 Attack Points until my next Stand-By Phase! You've underestimated me.'

'Grrr! This can't be happening. I set one card facedown and end my turn!'

Zak drew his next card in silence, while maintaining Thunder Spark's gaze. He'd drawn Hammer Shot. An idea began to form in his head as he commanded Number Thirteen to attack Thunder Spark directly.

'Go my chaotic beast! Attack Thunder Spark directly!' Zak said with force.

Zak's chaotic dragon covered itself in its silver flame and rammed into Thunder Spark, sending the latter flying back a few metres. The dragon roared as it returned to Zak's side of the field.

[Thunder Spark: 2200]

Zak summoned Cyber Valley and then ended his turn and waited for Thunder Spark to begin his. Cyber Valley would provide a small measure of defence if Thunder Spark was planning a counterattack. Just as Zak had done; Thunder Spark drew his card in silence. This was a showdown and a battle of wills. Thunder Spark didn't look happy with the card he drew.

'Hmph,' He grunted, 'I activate Thunder Short! This spell card deals you with 400 points of damage for every monster you control!'

[Zak: 3200]

'Then I activate my facedown: Dian Keto the Cure Master! I regain 1000 Life Points; so your beast can't wipe me out in one hit next turn. I'm still in this!'

[Thunder Spark: 3200]

Zak didn't even react to the cards' activation; he just stood there and watched Thunder Spark. The latter ended his turn with that and watched Zak in return. Zak drew: Xyz Reborn; not something he needed. It was time for Zak to finish this and claim his prize: Number 91.

'I activate the Spell Card: Hammer Shot!' Zak said firmly, 'It destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack.'

'But that's your own monster! What are you up to?' Thunder Spark replied shakily.

'Have you forgotten Number Thirteen's effect already? I activate it and negate Hammer Shot! Then Number Thirteen gains 500 Attack Points!'

'3500 Attack? No!'

'Number Thirteen: finish this!' Zak commanded.

Once again, the dragon covered itself in the silver flame and flew into Thunder Spark; again, knocking him completely off his feet. The dragon roared in absolute power as the duel ended.

[Thunder Spark: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Zak wasted no time in sending the Photon Gauntlet into his former opponent. The device shocked and dazed Thunder Spark as Zak quickly walked over to him and opened his extra deck. Inside were not one, not two, but three shining Number Cards; including Thunder Spark's own Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon.

'You were a Hunter too,' Zak said quietly, 'But not anymore.'

Thunder Spark groaned and Zak looked at him. Then Zak saw something that shocked him; a Photon Hand device on Thunder Spark's wrist. Was this guy in league with Kite? Instinctively, Zak removed the device and stamped on it with his foot a few times. When he was sure it was good and broken, he picked up the pieces and threw them in a nearby bin.

'The less of these things there are; the better,' Zak thought.

Zak added the three Number cards to his extra deck and looked at the still dazed Thunder Spark. The latter was no longer a threat to anyone now that Zak had removed his Numbers. Zak sighed and thought about the previous day. He'd enjoyed Hunting with Angel; she'd really made this whole mission a lot easier and lighter for him. He unknowingly shed a tear at the thought and quickly wiped it away. He looked around and spotted something useful: a mask stall. He walked over to it and wiped away any more tears that had formed. He looked through the masks and spotted one that he found particularly enticing to him, it also worked quite well with what he currently wore. It was a full black mask with a thick, straight silver line running diagonally through either side. The two lines intersected at the mouth and formed an X on the mask. There were two thin slits for his eyes and no other openings. Using some of the little money he had, he bought the mask and put it on quickly.

It was better if his targets didn't see his face altogether. Not only would it hide his tears and rage, but it would also give a new element of fear to him. With his new mask and total of eight Numbers, he headed toward the exit of the Theme Park. His next target was the only thing on his mind.


	23. The Fan

It was late morning by the time Zak left Heartland Theme Park. He had hunted eight Numbers now; three in the last duel alone. But it wasn't over yet, there were more Numbered Duelists out there which were caused havoc. Zak looked around for a quiet place to stand so he could use his Number's power to search for more Numbers. He spotted a small recess in one of the street walls by the corner. He removed Number Thirteen from his extra deck as he walked over to it. He noticed that people walking by him were giving him strange looks. He overheard the word 'costume' a few times. It made sense that the citizens would think that; it was the World Duel Carnival: a time for celebration, enjoyment and dressing up. To the untrained eye, Zak seemed to be someone who had put a lot of effort into his 'costume.'

Aside from his armoured left arm and duel disk, Zak had a lightly armoured right hand in the same fashion and now sported a matching black and silver mask. Upon taking it off temporarily, Zak realised that it had an inbuilt holder specifically made for a D-Gazer. Zak slotted in his one and turned it off; he could turn it on before each duel and it would be safer here. Along with his black and silver armour and mask, Zak also had a black hoodie, jeans, sneakers and shirt. All in all, it made for a fearsome looking 'costume.' Zak returned the mask to his face and placed his Number Thirteen card between his hands as he'd done before.

Now that he knew how to use its power; Zak thought that finding Numbers would be a lot faster and easier. He was right, and the dark Number between his hands pointed him in the right direction. The image in his head had been one of the area where the parade had been on the first day. There was someone there with long purple hair and a purple jacket, a boy about Zak's own age. Zak felt a hint of recognition about the target, but couldn't figure out who it was. Zak opened his eyes and suddenly felt very light headed. He felt to his knees and closed his eyes; his mind in a swirl of random distant thoughts. Zak just knelt there on his hands and knees for a few moments and waited for the confusion to pass. After it had died down, Zak got back to his feet and returned Number Thirteen to his extra deck.

'As…ce...nd,' Zak then muttered uncontrollably.

He stopped and froze. Had he really just said that without thinking? It certainly wasn't something he'd say randomly. Was it because of that confusion?

'Excuse me mister?' Came a young voice.

Zak looked down in front of him. Through the slits in his mask he saw a young girl who had tried to dress up as IV. It wasn't a half bad costume though, and she was looking intently at Zak.

'Are you okay?' She said after she had his attention, 'You fell down. Are you okay now?'

Zak was caught off guard for a few moments, but eventually managed to nod at the girl.

'Yay,' She said, breaking into a grin, 'Are you a duelist? Can I have your autograph? Please?'

Zak was caught off guard yet again by this small girl, was she really asking for his autograph? Zak nodded again and waited for the girl to give him a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scrawled his idea of what a professional autograph would look like and handed it back to the girl. She looked at it for a bit and then smiled. Zak was relieved.

'Can you talk? What's your name?' The girl asked. She was full of questions.

'It's Zak,' Zak replied, kneeling down so he was face to face with her. There was no use trying to be scary and intimidating to her. Despite all the pain and hard ship Zak had been through over the past few weeks, small happenings like this seemed to make the pain easier to bear. This girl was not afraid of Zak and she seemed quite interested in him. Zak removed his new mask and smiled at her.

'Zak? Are you going to the finals?' The girl continued.

Zak had planned to go to the finals after he'd lost Angel. He was sure he'd find Kite there and Zak had resorted to using Angel's Heart Pieces as part of his own. He didn't feel right about it, but reasoned that it was to save her. He had four Heart Pieces total and therefore needed one more to be all set.

'I will be,' Zak said, 'I have four Heart Pieces already. Are you a duelist?'

'No I'm not,' The girl replied, 'But I have my own deck. I prefer to watch duels rather than be in them.'

'Why's that?'

'I don't know.'

The girl grinned at Zak and he smiled slightly in return. He stood up and replaced his mask before looking back at her.

'Well then, I had better go and get my last Heart Piece. Enjoy the rest of the World Duel Carnival!' Zak said, trying to sound professional.

'Okay!' The girl grinned, 'I cheer for you in the finals! Bye bye Zak!'

The girl raced off toward a woman in her thirties standing a few metres away; who Zak guessed was her mother. Zak watched as the girl showed her mother the autograph and then point to Zak. The mother looked toward him and smiled. Zak nodded slightly before walking off toward the area where he'd seen the vision of his next target. It was weird having encounters like that. First Tommy and now this young girl; Zak guessed he just couldn't say no to their smiling faces. He may be a brutal Number Hunter, but he still had a heart. Or so it seemed. The area where the parade had been and where Zak's target was now was actually the garden just outside the plaza. It wasn't a long walk away; but Zak still kept up a jog and kept to the back alleys. He was still in a rush to obtain more Numbers and a Heart Piece.

He felt the darkness of Number Thirteen tug at his soul as he jogged but, with some effort, he managed to push it away. The dark hold that Thirteen once had over him during his duel with Kite was weaker now. Zak thought that if he focused; it could be gone after a few more duels. He just needed to prevent it from taking control like it had done during the duels with Kite and Thunder Spark.

After all his thought, Zak realised he ended up right in the middle of the plaza's garden. It was funny how that happened to him. He'd be heading somewhere and begin thinking. Then before he knew it, he'd already reached his destination. It was a useful thing too, but not something Zak wanted to give too much thought. Right now he needed to find his next target. There weren't as many people here as there had been in the last two days. Most had either gone to Heartland Theme Park or gotten over the WDC until the finals. It had been a huge deal during the first day, but now everyone was patiently waiting for the finals and its participants. Zak hoped he was going to be one of them.

Zak looked about and walked around as he did. He strained his eyes to find that distinguishable purple hair and jacket. The teenager who possessed both was nowhere to be seen. Zak sighed and walked over to the seat he'd sat in two days earlier. He decided to use Number Thirteen again to locate another Numbered Duelist. But just as he was about to reach into his extra deck and retrieve his card, a shadow covered him. Zak looked up into the deep blue eyes of his target.

'Name's Shark,' The teenager said, 'You were looking for me?'


	24. The Control

Zak looked at the newcomer for a bit and nodded once. He looked at Shark in question.

'Saw you looking around earlier, thought you were looking for someone,' Shark said casually, 'But why me?

Zak stayed silent for a few moments before answering. Shark definitely seemed familiar to him, but he still couldn't remember why.

'For a duel,' Zak replied simply.

'Ah, so you've heard about my devastating duels then?' Shark asked, 'I suppose you think you can beat me?'

'Indeed.'

'Well alright then. I have more than enough Heart Pieces for the finals already; so it makes no difference if I win or lose. How many do you have?'

'Four.'

'Then we'll play it like this: if you win, I'll give you a Heart Piece and we'll both go to the finals. If I win, I'll still take a Heart Piece off you just to be fair.'

Zak nodded once again and engaged his Duel Disk. He pressed the button on his D-Gazer in his mask which activated it. Shark had his D-Pad and D-Gazer all ready to go. The two duelists took their positions and watched each other steadily. Zak could feel a slight dark presence about Shark; but Shark didn't seem to be the source.

[Shark: 4000] [Zak: 4000]

'So your name's Zak is it?' Shark said casually, 'Well then Zak; the first turn's mine! I draw! I summon Shocktopus! Then the effect of Shark Stickers activates in my hand. Since I Normal Summoned a Fish-Type monster, I can special summon this card from my hand; so I bring out Shark Stickers in defence mode! I then set two cards facedown and end my turn!

Zak didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to finish the duel quickly and retrieve the Number and Heart Piece. Zak knew he needed to have a strong start if he was to finish his opponent quickly. Zak silently drew his first card and checked his hand: Double Summon, Pot of Avarice, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Snipe Hunter, Blustering Winds and Xyz Reborn. Not a great start by his standards. He saw his play for this turn and thought that it would at least buy some time for the fight ahead.

'I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! Due to its effect, it gains one Spell Counter which boosts it's attack to 1900!' Zak said in a loud tone.

'Huh, planning an attack are we?' Shark interrupted.

'Not yet! I activate the second effect of Breaker! I can remove his counter to target a Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it! Breaker's attack is reduced to 1600 but your facedown on the right is destroyed!'

The card had been Deep Sea King's Judgement.

'Furthermore,' Zak continued, 'I activate the Double Summon Spell card in my hand. I can now Normal Summon once more this turn; so I Normal Summon Snipe Hunter! I activate the effect of Snipe Hunter now: by discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can roll a dice and target a card on the field. If the number that comes up is neither 1 nor 6, the targeted card is destroyed. I discard Pot of Avarice to target your other facedown.'

Zak held out his hand and a small dice appeared in his palm. He threw the dice in the air and waited for the roll. It was a one. Shark gave a small laugh.

Zak thought about using the effect of Snipe Hunter again, but decided against it.

'I set one card facedown and now overlay my two Level four monsters!' Zak said powerfully, 'I Xyz Summon Gem-Knight Pearl! Now go Gem-Knight Pearl; attack Shocktopus!'

Shark gave a hint of a grin before activating his second facedown.

'I activate Zeus's Breath,' He shouted, 'When one of your monsters attacks, I can negate the attack and then deal you 800 points of damage for every WATER Attribute monster on my field! I have two monsters; so you take 1600 points of damage!'

[Zak: 2400]

'Fine then, I end my turn,' Zak replied.

Zak had only Blustering Winds in his hand and Xyz Reborn and Gem-Knight Pearl on the field. This wasn't a good defence. He needed to draw a good card on his next draw if he had any hope of defeating Shark. Zak wondered when Shark was going to bring out his Number. Or was Shark planning something different entirely?

Shark started his turn with a smirk. He looked at it and then stopped, as if in thought.

'Maybe I can control you now,' Shark said softly.

Zak was alerted by this, only just being able to hear it. Who was Shark going to control? Shark looked at his card for a few moments before nodding seriously. To Zak, it looked like Shark was going forward with his plan of controlling whatever it was.

'I summon Hammer Shark from my hand to the field!' Shark began, 'I now activate the Spell Card Resonance Device! If I have two monsters that are the same Attribute and Type, I can change one's Level to match the other! So I choose to make Shark Stickers have the same level as Hammer Shark! I now overlay my three Level four monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!'

[Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake – 2800 ATK – 2100 DEF – Sea Serpent-Type – WATER Attribute – Rank 4]

Zak now knew what Shark had meant now. He was attempting to control his Number. Did this mean he wasn't like the other Numbered Duelists; that he was someone like Zak, who could control them? The symbol for Number 32 hadn't appeared on Shark yet, so maybe he could control it.

'Go Shark Drake! Attack Gem-Knight Pearl!' Shark shouted.

[Zak: 2200]

'Now I activate the effect of my Number 32! When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can detach one Overlay unit to revive your monster in Attack position with 1000 less attack! Then Shark Drake can attack it again! I detach Shark Drake's first Overlay Unit and bring back Gem-Knight Pearl! Now Number 32; attack it again!'

[Zak: 1000]

"I end my turn with that,' Shark said casually.

Shark seemed to have overcome to control of the Number he possessed, Zak thought. This was a good sign; the more people that could do it, the better. Zak could feel the dark presence emanating from the Number itself, but none around Shark himself. Zak was still impressed with Shark's skills, but Zak knew he'd better step up: there was no room for losing. Zak drew his card in silence again; it was Magic Cylinder. Zak was overwhelmed and pleased by this; maybe he could beat Shark after all.

'I set one card and activate the other,' Zak said in a strong voice, 'Xyz Reborn! I can Special Summon an Xyz monster in my graveyard and attach this card as an Overlay Unit! I bring back Gem-Knight Pear in Attack Mode! Now I activate the Blustering Winds Spell Card in my hand and raise Gem-Knight Pearl's Attack and Defence by 1000 Points until my next Stand-by Phase! Gem-Knight Pearl: attack Number 32!'

[Shark: 3200]

'I end my turn. Over to you,' Zak finished.

'Alright then, I draw!' Shark called, 'I activate Aqua Jet! It raises the Attack of a Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua Type monster by 1000 points! I choose Number 32 and raise its Attack to 3800! Go Shark Drake…'

Shark trailed off and stopped mid-sentence. He looked at Zak, who looked back at him behind his mask. Shark smiled and closed his eyes. He whispered something that Zak couldn't hear and then opened his eyes again. He glanced back at Zak.

'I call off this duel,' Shark said casually.

Zak was shocked; why would Shark call off the duel then and there? Shark stood where he was and removed his D-Gazer. Zak turned off his own D-Gazer and walked over to Shark. Zak looked at him in question.

'It wouldn't be fair to defeat you using a Number card,' Shark said, looking at the sky.

Zak said nothing and simply removed the Magic Cylinder which was still in his Duel Disk. He showed it to Shark, who realised what it meant.

'I guess it didn't matter then,' Shark continued, 'Shall we call it a draw?'

Zak nodded and then had a brainwave.

'You managed to control your Number. It didn't possess you,' Zak said in a serious tone, 'You and I are two of the few who can.'

It was Shark's turn to look at Zak in question.

'And what do you know of the Numbers?' He questioned quickly.

'I'm a Hunter. I want to stop then from destroying Heartland,' Zak replied.

'Hmph. So that's why you were looking for me.'

'Indeed.'

'I can control my Number, although this was the first time I was able to properly. I try not to use it in duels. I did it this time because I thought I could control it. That's why I summoned it.'

'It's good that you can. It'll be helpful against opponents who can't.'

'How many Numbers have you hunted so far?'

'Eight.'

'Huh, you're slightly behind then,' Shark smiled.

'What do you mean?' Zak asked.

'I have a friend who is also a Number Hunter. He has something like twelve or so.'

'Kite?'

'What? How do you know Kite?' Shark said in surprise.

'I've fought him twice,' Zak answered seamlessly.

'Huh, I guess you must be good if you can duel him and live to tell the tale. My friend isn't Kite though. If you're hunting Numbers, you'll run into him sooner or later. I'd be careful though; he is the reason I can control my Number'

'Very well, I'll be on my guard.'

'Anyway, Zak, I'll see ya 'round.'

'Likewise.'

Both Shark and Zak turned to go; a mutual respect formed between them. Zak hoped that he'd be able to duel Shark again, and he was sure Shark thought the same.


	25. The Fear

Zak soon realised that Shark was an ex-professional Duelist who attended the same school as Zak did. Shark was in the year below him and was a feared duelist. Zak himself had never faced him until now. The two duelists seemed evenly matched, despite the victory would've had if the duel hadn't been called off but that didn't matter, as Shark had shown control over his Number and Zak was pleased that other people could do it. It was midday now and Zak walked through the garden with no specific destination in mind. He just walked until he was sure he was alone. When he was certain that he wouldn't be disturbed he found a quiet spot near a tall tree and sat. He reached into his extra deck and retrieved Number Thirteen.

It was time for another search for a Number and its respective holder. Zak placed the dark card between his hands, closed his eyes and began to focus. It was easier to use the resonance now that he'd done it a few times. The image that it produced was more vivid than the last few times he'd done it. It had been a snapshot of the local pool near Heartland Theme Park. The pool itself was closed today because of the World Duel Carnival and, for some reason; there had been no sign of anyone in the snapshot.

Zak frowned and decided to use the resonance again, just to be sure. He focused hard on the Number between his hands and, once again, it showed him the same area of the pool. There was still no one there, at least in the image. The situation seemed strange to Zak. Why would Number Thirteen show him an empty area? Did it want him to go there anyway? Zak concluded that since he was a Number Hunter and Thirteen had shown him a place where there should be a Number, he had no choice but to check it out. The pool was a short distance beyond Heartland Theme Park, just in the middle of a suburb close by. Zak knew a shortcut to it from where he was now and resolved to hurry.

After returning Thirteen to his extra deck and making sure everything was in check; Zak stood up and rushed off. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this location; something just didn't seem right. Maybe Kite was there? If so, Zak knew he'd have no choice but to face him. And this time, he'd control his own Number and win. As he ran through the streets and alleys, Zak thought back to his duel with Kite and Angel. He'd let Angel down, and then let himself down by not controlling his own rage and darkness. If he'd used Breaker the Magical Warrior's effect before overlaying it, he would have beaten Kite and wouldn't be in this mess. But that was in the past and so it was done. All Zak could do now was live, learn and hope.

He'd reached the pool now and saw the locked gate. He needed another way in and reasoned that if someone had gotten in another way, then so could he. Zak walked around the perimeter and looked through the mesh fence. No matter how hard he looked, he could not see anyone. But the feeling of dread was getting worse; there was someone, or something, here and it was dangerous. Zak wondered if whoever, or whatever, it was had more than one Number: maybe it was a Number Hunter. The dark presence that accompanied the Numbers was strong here. Zak saw his way in: a sag in the mesh fence a few metres away. He could crawl under it easily. Zak walked over to it and lifted up the sage to make a hole big enough for him to crawl through. The sense of dread was urging him to back away now.

Zak had to ignore it and swallow his fear; he was on a mission to hunt the Numbers, save Heartland from them and rescue Angel's soul. He managed to slide through the whole with a little difficulty. He looked around for the exact place that the vision had shown him. It was just ahead of him; a platform right in the middle of the pool with a few smaller platforms leading to it. Zak leapt from platform to platform to reach the one in the middle. When he reached the middle of the platform he looked around, hoping to spot anyone or anything that might give him some idea of what to do next. But there was nothing, except to dark presence and the sense of dread.

Zak considered using the resonance again, but concluded that it would show him the same place. He had to find and defeat whoever was here first. He looked around harder this time and attempted to scrutinize every last bit of his surroundings for any small clue to what was going on. But still nothing that could help, just a seemingly empty pool and surrounding buildings. Zak sighed and looked at the ground in despair. Then he saw something. Something had been written on the ground right where he stood. It was too small to see from where he was standing; so Zak knelt down to inspect it closely.

To his surprise, it was a small scrawling of the symbols that made the number '13.' It was written in the same font that appeared on every Number. Zak stood up in shock as he realised what was happening: this was a trap. A trap set specifically for him. There was someone here who had been watching him for a while now, learning his every move and waiting for a chance to strike. But who was it? Another Number Hunter or a Numbered Duelist? That was the most likely case. Zak looked around cautiously, the sense of dread climaxing within him. Then a wave of cold came over him and he turned around slowly to face his fear.

Where there had been nothing for the entire time Zak had been here, was a cloaked figure. The figure wore a complete black outfit of sorts. He had a black hoodie, boots, jeans and gloves such as Zak did. However, the figure also possessed a long flowing black cloak that was caught in the wind behind him. It was wrapped around his neck in such a way that it covered the lower half of his face. The figure also possessed a degree of armour the same as Zak did. Silver scales and plates were present on the figure's shoulders, knees, gloves, boots and cloak. The figure also had a gauntlet-Duel Disk similar to Zak's. However, it did not have a few of the metal plates present on Zak's own one. It was as if they had been ripped off somehow. The figure's Duel Disk looked quite worn.

There was one last thing Zak noticed about the figure. His face was completely covered in shadow thrown by his hood, but his eyes glowed light silver. Overall, the mysterious figure seemed like a grim reaper of duelling. Zak watched him steadily and waited for the figure to make a move. But the figure was patient and mirrored Zak's gaze equally. Both knew what was going to happen, but Zak didn't know the outcome. He had never seen this person before, yet he seemed familiar somehow. After five long minutes of complete silence, the figure engaged his Duel Disk. Zak swallowed his fear one last time and did the same. This duelist was going to be tough, maybe even tougher than Kite. Zak turned on the D-Gazer behind his mask, but the figure didn't seem to have one. Maybe his glowing eyes were D-Gazers in themselves, Zak thought.

The scenery seemed to darken in the figure's presence as Zak found by his D-Gazer. The sky turned to night and the water stilled completely. The dark presence flowed like a waterfall from Zak's new opponent. If he had a Number, then it was darker than Number Thirteen and Zak didn't know what to expect. Zak could only hope that the mysterious figure wasn't as good a duelist as he looked. The Augmented Reality vision finished covering the darkened area and the duel began. Zak' heart was racing, but the figure stood completely still.

[Zak: 4000] [?: 4000]


	26. The Shadow

Zak looked at the name of his opponent in question; it showed only three question marks where the duelist's name should be. This opponent obviously did not want his identity revealed. But before Zak could give it anymore thought, the mysterious duelist initiated his turn and drew in complete silence. He had not said a single word in the whole time Zak knew of his existence. Just who was he? And why was he here for Zak? The figure started things off by activating a field spell. Zak recognised the field spell from one of his history lessons on the threats of Duel Monsters. The spell card was known as Malefic World and had only ever been used once in recorded history, by a man named Paradox.

From what Zak remembered: Paradox had used it against Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo in their three-on-one duel many years ago. Paradox himself had been the only known owner and user of the Malefic cards and had been an exceptionally powerful duelist because of that. His Malefic deck had disappeared along with Paradox when he'd been defeated by the teamwork of the three heroes. Zak had considered that had been the greatest victory of each of those heroes. Each one was a hero in their own right, but all teaming up to prevent the destruction of Duel Monsters was a feat of legends. And now Zak had to face the dreaded and mysterious Malefic deck, although how the mysterious figure had obtained it was an even bigger mystery.

The figure continued his turn and Normal Summoned Malefic Parallel gear. He then proceeded to tune it with the Malefic Stardust Dragon in his hand and Synchro Summoned Malefic Paradox Dragon. The dragon was huge, covering the whole platform in a giant shadow. It glared at Zak.

[Malefic Paradox Dragon – 4000 ATK – 4000 DEF – DARK Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 10]

The figure set two cards facedown and gestured toward Zak, meaning he ended his turn. Zak was in awe now; not only did the mysterious figure possess Malefic cards; he had shown that he could use them effectively by summoning an incredibly powerful dragon in the first turn. Zak knew that he'd need a miracle if he had any hope of defeating such a duelist and this deck. Zak drew his card in equal silence, mainly because he just couldn't manage to speak. Zak looked at his hand and desperately thought of a way to defeat his opponent. With luck, his deck had come through for him and had given him the cards necessary to protect himself and have a chance at destroying Malefic Paradox Dragon. Zak's hand contained: Spirit Reaper, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Chaos Sorcerer, Burden of the Mighty, Zoma the Spirit and Effect Veiler.

Zak focused and saw what he needed to do. He set Scrap-Iron Scare Crow and Zoma the Spirit. He then activated Burden of the Mighty, but the mysterious figure chained on to its activation with his own trap card: Dragon's Rage. Zak frowned slightly and then set Spirit Reaper. Despite the mysterious figure's Dragon-Type monster now inflicting piercing damage, Zak's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would protect him for one attack.

'I end my turn!' Zak said, finally finding his voice.

The mysterious figure nodded and began his own turn by drawing a card. Malefic Paradox Dragon only had 3000 Attack now due to Zak's Burden of the Mighty. The mysterious duelist gazed at Zak for a few moments before signalling Malefic Paradox Dragon to attack. Zak quickly activated his protective trap card, but it was no use; the mysterious figure seamlessly activated his other trap: Dark Bribe. Zak's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was negated and destroyed, but Zak got to draw one card. Malefic Paradox Dragon took a deep breath, and then roared a huge ball of fire toward Zak's facedown Spirit Reaper. Although the latter wasn't destroyed, Zak took 2800 points of piercing damage.

[Zak: 1200]

The mysterious figure set another card, gestured for the end of his turn and watched Zak. Little did he know, the card he made Zak draw with Dark Bribe was Mystical Space Typhoon: the card that could destroy Malefic World and therefore Malefic Paradox Dragon.

'My turn, draw!' Zak called out, drawing Mirror Force, 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy Malefic World! Say goodbye to your Malefic Paradox Dragon!'

The mysterious figure said nothing and simply activated his trap card; Eradicator Epidemic Virus. Zak skipped a beat when he saw it, knowing what the mysterious figure was up to. The mysterious figure's trap resolved first, and the mysterious figure chose trap cards. Zak's hand was revealed as Malefic Paradox Dragon descended into the graveyard. Mirror Force was destroyed and so was Zak's facedown Zoma the Spirit. Now the mysterious figure knew what cards Zak had. Zak knew he should keep Spirit Reaper in defence mode for now and ended his turn; there was nothing more he could do.

The mysterious figure drew his card and looked at Zak. The expression in the former's eyes, if any, showed that he had a plan and a dangerous one. Zak was anxious as to what his opponent would do next, but to Zak's surprise; the mysterious figure simply ended his turn. Somehow, Zak felt that this was even more nerve-racking than the opponent doing anything. Zak drew; it was D.D. Warrior Lady, which was revealed to Zak's opponent due to the effects of Eradicator Epidemic Virus. He commanded for her to attack the mysterious figure directly.

[?: 2500]

The mysterious figure didn't even react to the attack at all. Zak frowned and ended his turn; his opponent was confident above all else. The mysterious figure began his turn and drew his card. He now had three cards in his hand while Zak had two. The mysterious figure wasted no time in starting this turn; he quickly Special Summoned Photon Thrasher using its effect. Zak's jaw dropped now in absolute shock: Malefic and Photon in the same deck possessed by a powerful unknown Duelist. Zak doubted that he would survive this round and even doubted that Kite could beat this mysterious duelist. Zak sighed sadly; this was the end.

The mysterious figure continued on by Normal Summoning Photon Crusher. Both monsters were Level 4 and had over 2000 Attack. To Zak, this meant that the mysterious figure could bring out a powerful Rank 4 monster or Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, assuming he had either. But Zak definitely not expecting what happened next. The mysterious figure activated the Spell Card Polymerization from his hand and fused his two Photon Monsters together. The mysterious figure then Fusion Summoned Twin-Photon Lizard right before Zak's eyes.

[Twin-Photon Lizard – 2400 ATK – 1000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 6]

Zak saw that his Burden of the Mighty reduced the new monster's Attack to only 1800, which wasn't enough to defeat him if it attacked D.D. Warrior Lady. But, just to be safe, Zak activated the effect of Effect Veiler in his hand to negate Twin-Photon Lizard's effects. Zak didn't actually know what they were; he just didn't want them to be used against him in case they were powerful. The mysterious figure did not react and simply signalled his monster to attack Spirit Reaper. Zak looked at the mysterious figure in confusion for a few moments.

Then it dawned on him as the pieces of the all puzzle fitted into place. Twin-Photon Lizard was a Dragon-Type and the mysterious figure still had Dragon's Rage on the field. Spirit Reaper only had a Defence total of 200, and Twin-Photon Lizard had 1800 Attack. The difference was 1600 and Zak only had 1200 Life Points. Zak was finished. Twin-Photon Lizard shot off a burst of blue fire at Zak's Spirit Reaper. The latter took the blast head on and came off perfectly fine. But Zak was a different story; he took the aftershock of the blast and was knocked on his feet, landing a few metres back near the platform's edge.

[Zak: 0] [Winner: ?]

Zak closed his eyes and waited for the mysterious and dangerous duelist to use the Photon Hand on him and take his Numbers. Zak didn't even bother attempting to protect himself with his own Photon Gauntlet; he was into too much of a state of shock for that. The mysterious figure had used two of the most powerful decks in known history as a single devastating weapon. Zak had stood no chance from the beginning and he sincerely doubted that anyone could stand up to that kind of power. Zak lay there for at least five minutes, just waiting for the end to come. But it didn't arrive, so Zak opened his eyes and sat up. The figure was gone without a trace. Zak thought that he must have left as soon as Zak was defeated. Zak stood up and looked around.

The mysterious figure was nowhere in sight. But where he stood was something small and pink. Zak carefully walked over to it and peered down at it; it was a Heart Piece. Zak was now more confused than ever, he had no idea what was going on now. He picked up the lone Heart Piece and pulled out his own Heart Pieces. He slotted the new piece into his current ones: a perfect fit. It seemed that this figure knew more about Zak than he let on. He had defeated Zak quickly and countered his moves. Then he'd left without a trace and left a single Heart Piece, which fit perfectly into Zak's Heart container. Zak turned off his D-Gazer and the darkened area faded back into the sunny day that it was. Zak now had a complete set of Heart Pieces and eight Numbers as it was. The dark presence was completely gone and the sense of dread had disappeared altogether.

'Thank you,' Zak said to the empty area.

Somehow, Zak knew that the mysterious duelist had heard him.


	27. The Decision

Zak made his way back to the roof of the hospital in a daze. He constantly felt like he was being watched all the time by the mysterious figure. Whoever that guy was, he was the strongest duelist Zak had ever faced. Auras of darkness, mystery and raw power just seemed to have come off him naturally. He'd known about the power of Thirteen and used it to lure Zak into a trap. But what for? He hadn't taken Zak's soul, Numbers or anything. The mysterious figure had only duelled and beaten Zak and then left behind a Heart Piece after disappearing seamlessly.

Despite the mysterious figure being seemingly harmless, it still bugged Zak about how the former had come into the possession of the deck he used. How could anyone use both a Malefic and Photon deck? It wasn't like he could have just come across the cards and built a deck around them. Malefic cards had only ever belonged to one man in the history of Duel Monsters and that man was Paradox. After Paradox was defeated by Yugi, Jaden and Yusei, his deck had just disappeared without a trace. Most just believe that it had faded from existence because of the time anomaly that Paradox had caused; effectively they shouldn't have existed.

But as for the Photon component, as far as Zak knew, only Kite used that deck type; so how the mysterious figure obtained any Photon cards was another mystery in itself. Zak both hoped and dreaded for the next encounter with the mysterious figure. The latter's glowing eyes had almost pierced right into Zak's very soul. Just thinking about it made Zak shiver. All of Zak's small curiosities about the mysterious figure were all a part of one overall question: 'Just who was he?' Zak had never seen him before, but he'd known exactly about Zak and even seemed familiar for that matter. The mysterious figure was dangerous, smart and quick. Despite that, Zak didn't find himself afraid of the mysterious figure anymore. He just wondered what would happen if the mysterious figure were to face Kite. Who would win; the mysterious figure's raw power and tactics or Kite's skills and cunning?

Zak walked through the doors of the hospital without realising and subconsciously headed for the elevator. He was in his own world and was oblivious to the current world around him. The elevator door opened and the chief of security stood in Zak's way. He glared down at the hooded teenager, but eventually moved out of the latter's way after a few seconds. The chief looked at the lady at the counter in question as Zak entered the elevator and pressed the button for the highest possible floor. The counter lady just shrugged in response. The elevator doors then closed and Zak began to ascend. The ding for the elevator reaching its destination brought Zak back to reality.

He shook his head in amazement when he realised where he was. It was almost like teleporting, Zak concluded. Zak ran the final few flights of stairs and took the small elevator to the roof. The wind hit him like a brick. Zak walked over to the bed he always used and placed both his mask and Duel Disk on it. He then removed his hood, sat down and looked out to the city. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could feel the dark presence of the Numbers in Heartland now. And somewhere out there were both Kite and the mysterious figure. Kite would be mercilessly hunting Numbers while the mysterious duelist's motives were about as clear as black. Zak sighed as he realised that he was no match for either of these two duelists.

Zak thought about giving up and calling it quits. He could return to school and resume his old life. As for the Numbers, he could either give them to Kite or store them somewhere safe and Kite could hunt for the rest of the Numbers. It could all work out, Zak thought. A small tear ran down Zak's cheek. Then he mentally kicked himself when he realised what he was thinking about. If he gave up, then Heartland would still be in danger because of the remaining Numbered Duelists; no matter how good Kite was. And what's more; Angel's soul would still be gone. Zak couldn't believe he even considered giving up when there was so much at stake now. Although he may not be the best duelist around; he was still skilled enough that he'd gotten this far. He had a full Heart Container and eight Numbers. And he'd held his own against Kite twice, even though the first time ended in a draw and Kite beat him the second time. The third time was going to be different, Zak told himself.

Zak found his confidence again and stood up. The mysterious duelist didn't seem to be any threat to Zak's mission and may even be an ally against Kite. But Zak wasn't sure on that and decided to let the mysterious duelist do his own thing. Zak's sole worry was Kite. Kite was a formidable opponent, but Zak knew he had the potential to beat Kite if only he focused and didn't let Thirteen control him. Zak thought back and reflected on the past few days.

He'd duelled and drawn with Kite. He'd defeated the chief of security. He'd defeated Angel. He'd defeated and taught a young boy about a strategy for Duel Monsters. He'd followed a man with extreme luck to the hospital just to retrieve a single card. He'd learnt that Chaos Numbers exist. He'd befriended and teamed up with Angel. He'd taught her how to Synchro Summon. They'd learnt to find other Number card using their own. He'd defeated a school bully by her side. He'd watched her defeat a lover of Sea-Serpents. They'd then tag-duelled against Kite and she'd lost her soul.

Zak had then lost to Kite and had almost lost his own soul. He'd then carried Angel to the hospital on foot. He'd defeated a man called Thunder Spark. He'd bought a mask. He'd given an autograph to a young girl. He'd faced off against an ex-professional duelist called Shark and they'd called it a draw. He'd then faced an incredibly powerful mystery duelist and lost. And now he was here: and was contemplating his next step. But what was it? Zak checked the time on his D-Gazer; it was just past 2 o'clock.

What could Zak do now anyway? He could go out again and hunt for more Numbers or he could stay here. Zak knew that he should go out and find more Numbers; maybe it'd take his mind off things for a while. It was a good plan as any and so Zak nodded. He probably run into Kite sooner or later, but when he did, he'd show no fear. If Zak was defeated and he lost his soul, then that was that. He couldn't run from Kite forever, but he could face him soon. For the time being, Zak decided to continue retrieving Numbers and furthering his control over Thirteen.

He turned back to the bed and picked up his mask. He was about to put it back on when he heard the ding for the elevator reaching the roof. Zak frowned, but guessed that it was probably the chief of security wanting another rematch. Zak wasn't in the mood for a short showdown like that, but he put back on both his mask and Duel Disk just to be on the safe side. He faced the elevator from where he stood and waited for the doors to open.

It was not the chief of security who walked out this time, but Zak's heart skipped a beat nonetheless. It was Kite himself. He was here on the roof of the hospital, and was obviously here for Zak. Kite turned to face Zak almost instantly and said nothing. Zak took a few steps forward as he faced his fears again. It seemed that sooner or later had become now.


	28. The Showdown

So there they were, the two Number Hunters, facing each other off on top of the hospital. For some reason, the robot that followed Kite around was not here. But it didn't bother Zak; his main concern was Kite.

'How'd you find me?' Zak said, breaking the silence.

'I had Orbital put a trace on your D-Gazer after I beat you,' Kite replied.

'So why not find and duel me straight away?'

'I was occupied.'

'And now you're not?'

'I also let you go hunting for more Numbers. It saves me the trouble of tracking down those Numbered Duelists later.'

'I have eight.'

'Fourteen.'

Zak grunted and didn't respond.

'But after this, I'll have all of yours,' Kite said calmly, 'And you'll no longer be any threat to me!'

In that split of a second, Kite shot out his Duel Anchor straight toward Zak. Zak was expecting this though and dodged it at the last second. The red energy rope flew straight over the top of Zak's head and Kite snorted at him. Zak hadn't dodged it to run away, he'd dodged it to make a point. Zak stood up and activated his Duel Disk.

'I'm not afraid of you Kite,' Zak said strongly.

'Fine, it doesn't matter,' Kite responded, activating his own D-Pad with his suit turning white in the process.

This moment was what was going to count, Zak thought. Every battle he'd faced, every sadness he'd felt; everything was preparing him for this showdown. And he was about to go easy.

[Zak: 4000] [Kite: 4000]

'The first move is mine!' Kite sneered, 'I draw! I activate Polymerization to fuse Photon Cerberus and Photon Lizard in my hand! I Fusion Summon Twin-Photon Lizard! I play two cards facedown and end my turn!'

There that monster was again, Zak thought. It was the same one that had been used by the mysterious figure to defeat Zak. But for now, the questions could wait. Zak began his turn instantly and drew his card. His hand contained: Trident Warrior, Blustering Winds, Call of the Haunted, Double Summon, Feedback Warrior and Effect Veiler. There were a few different possibilities, but Zak saw the one he wanted to start off with.

'I set one card facedown,' Zak began, 'Then I Normal Summon Effect Veiler! Now I activate the Spell Card Double Summon and use its effects to Normal Summon Trident Warrior. Trident Warrior's effect activate and I so I Special Summon the Level 3 Feedback Warrior! I activate the effect of Feedback Warrior and change Trident Warrior's Level to three! Now I tune my two Level 3 monster with Effect Veiler and Synchro Summon! Descend: Ancient Sacred Wyvern!'

Zak felt a flood of memories when he summoned Angel's Synchro monster. Now he was about to use it to defeat Kite. Zak activated Blustering Winds on Ancient Sacred Wyvern and signalled for it to attack Twin-Photon Lizard. Kite grinned and promptly activated his first trap.

'I use Attack Invulnerability. Because if that; Twin-Photon Lizard can't be destroyed by battle!' Kite shouted.

'But you still take damage!' Zak shouted back.

[Kite: 3300]

'Because of the difference in my Life Points, Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains attack equal to that difference. I end my turn at that!' Zak finished.

He'd used up all the cards in his hand; but he'd put Kite in a small pinch, which was worth each card. Ancient Sacred Wyvern had 3800 Attack now and Zak didn't know if Kite had any cards that could topple it.

'My turn then,' Kite hissed, 'I draw! I activate my trap card: Jar of Greed! Now I get to draw one card. I activate my Field Spell: Photon Pressure World; you know what that means! Now I use the effect of Twin-Photon Lizard; if both of its fusion materials are in the Graveyard, I can destroy my monster and Special Summon both of them to the Field! I tribute Twin-Photon Lizard to Special Summon Photon Lizard and Photon Cerberus! Now Photon Pressure World activates and you take 600 points of damage!'

[Zak: 3400]

'Now I tribute both of my monsters to Advance Summon Photon Kaiser; in defence mode,' Kite continued, '800 more points of pressure!'

[Zak: 2600]

'I set one card and end my turn!' Kite said confidently.

Because of the damage Kite had done, Ancient Sacred Wyvern had been reduced to 2400 Attack Points and it would lose 1000 more during Zak's Standby Phase. Zak grunted and begun his turn. He needed a new tactic.

'I draw,' he said, drawing Delta Flyer, 'I activate my facedown: Call of the Haunted! With it, I Special Summon Trident Warrior from my Graveyard in Attack Position! Now I Normal Summon Delta Flyer and use its effect to raise the Level of Trident Warrior by one! I tune Trident Warrior with Delta Flyer and Synchro Summon Crimson Blader! I now switch Ancient Sacred Wyvern into Defence Mode and end my turn.'

'Hmph, I draw,' Kite said calmly, 'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Due to this, we both draw three cards.'

Zak could see why Kite needed to use cards such as that and Jar of Greed. Kite's deck could be used to pull of devastating combos at the right time. But combos like that used up a lot of cards, so the deck needed a means of drawing extra cards to fuel the combos. Zak guessed that Kite generally didn't think that his duels would like long enough to use these draw power cards. Zak drew his cards: Xyz Reborn, Attack Invulnerability and Breaker the Magical Warrior; not a bad trio.

'I switch Photon Kaiser to Attack Mode and then activate Photon Trident! Go Photon Kaiser: attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern and destroy it!' Kite said with a grin.

[Zak: 1900]

'I then activate Fissure to destroy Crimson Blader! Now I end my turn,' Kite finished while still grinning.

Zak growled at his now empty field. Both his and Angel's Synchro monsters had been torn down so easily by Kite. Was there even hope for a comeback now? Zak could only keep duelling and that was all.

'Draw,' Zak said, a little quieter this time.

The card was Pot of Avarice; so maybe hope was on Zak's side.

'I activate Pot of Avarice!' Zak called out, 'I can choose five monsters in my graveyard and return them to my deck! Then I get to draw two cards. I return every monster in my graveyard except for Crimson Blader; that's five! Now I draw!'

Zak had drawn Photon Thrasher and Destiny Hero – Defender; now he could perform a comeback.

'When I control no monsters: I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Photon Thrasher: take to the field!' Zak said forcefully, 'I now Normal Summon Destiny Hero – Defender and then overlay my two Level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 50: Black Corn in defence mode! I then activate Number 50's effect; by detaching one Overlay Unit: I can target and destroy one of your monsters with equal to or less attack power and you take 1000 points of damage! I detach an Overlay Unit and destroy Photon Kaiser!'

[Kite: 2400]

Kite glared daggers at Zak after that move.

'Ha!' Zak said, 'I end my turn!'

Zak then proceeded to mentally kick himself after that. He had completely forgotten to set his two trap cards. Hopefully his Number 50 could prevent any kind of large attack for the time being. Kite drew his card in silence. Then he grinned.

'I activate Photon Sublimation!' Kite grinned, 'I banish Photon Cerberus and Photon Lizard from my graveyard and draw two new cards! Ha!'

Kite was grinning widely; so Zak had a fairly good guess at what was coming.

'I Special Summon my Photon Thrasher!' Kite continued, 'And since Photon Pressure World is still in effect, you take 400 points of damage!'

[Zak: 1500]

'Now I Normal Summon Photon Crusher: so 400 more points!'

[Zak: 1100]

'And now the moment you've been waiting for!' Kite shouted out in power, 'I release my two monsters to Special Summon the true incarnation of light! Take flight: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! And because he was summoned, you take 800 more points of damage due to Photon Pressure World!'

[Zak: 300]


	29. The Ascension

'Now go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: attack and remove from play his Number 50: Black Corn!' Kite commanded.

Both Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 50: Black Corn disappeared in a flash of blue light. Zak knew what Kite was up to. Kite was still grinning wildly.

'I end my turn with that! And because I did; my dragon returns to the field with your monster. Since your monster was an Xyz Monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon absorbs its Overlay Units and gains 500 Attack points for each one!' Kite sneered.

Zak grunted yet again. He drew his card in silence; it was Monster Reborn. Zak looked through his hand and field to come up with a plan. He sighed when he saw what he had to do. There was only one monster in his deck which had any chance at defeating Kite's dragon; and that was Number Thirteen. If Zak summoned Thirteen in defence mode, then Kite would think twice about using Galaxy-Eyes to remove it from play. It was a strong defence, Zak thought.

'I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field,' Zak said aloud, 'Now I use the effect of Breaker to destroy a spell or trap card in the field.'

Zak was thankful he'd remembered to use Breaker's effect this time round. It had cost him the game last time. But what card should he destroy? There was the facedown which could be anything or the field spell. Zak considered that since his life points were so low and he didn't control any Photon monsters, the field spell was the best choice. If Kite summoned another Photon monster next turn with Photon Pressure World still active, then it would all be over for Zak.

'I destroy Photon Pressure World!' Zak continued, 'Now I activate Monster Reborn and revive Destiny Hero – Defender in my graveyard! I then overlay my two monsters to Xyz Summon Gem-Knight Pearl! You know what that means.'

Kite frowned at Zak.

'I overlay Number 50: Black Corn and Gem-Knight Pearl!' Zak shouted confidently, 'I use these two Rank 4 monsters to Extend Xyz Summon! I call upon the chaos that is my soul! Descend Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon in defence mode!'

The power of Thirteen trying to take control were instantaneous and they were strong. Zak panicked and desperately tried to fight them off for a few moments. Then he stopped and focused. That wasn't the way to go, Zak thought. Zak closed his eyes and concentrated on all the good times he'd had over the last few days.

He'd met Angel and teamed up with her. He'd met two young aspiring duelists; Tommy and the other young girl. He'd received the support of his entire school. He had so many people behind him and he didn't even know it. Zak smiled and opened his eyes. His last memory had been of Angel's smiling face when she'd first Synchro Summoned. Zak was calm and at peace now. He didn't need to fend off and fight Thirteen; he needed to respect it. Zak looked at his dragon and spoke to it.

'We're a team,' Zak said calmly. The dragon roared loudly in response.

Thirteen's attempt to possess Zak instantly stopped and Zak faced Kite. Kite looked neutrally back at Zak.

'I set two cards facedown and end my turn,' Zak finished.

Then Kite grinned wildly once more. He began to cruelly laugh as he drew his card. Zak frowned in response to this.

'Did you really think that your dragon could save you now?' Kite shouted, 'Since our last duel, I've obtained a new weapon one that will end you and you Numbers once and for all! I activate my facedown trap card: Call of the Haunted! Using it, I revive Photon Kaiser! When Photon Kaiser is used as an Overlay Unit, it's counted at two monsters! So now I overlay Photon Kaiser and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to build the Overlay Network!'

Zak had an increasingly bad feeling about what was coming.

'I Xyz Summon!' Kite shouted out, 'Come forth; the absolute incarnation of the power of light! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'

[Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon – 4500 ATK – 3000 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 8]

A huge orange three headed dragon descended from the portal above Kite and Zak now. Kite's suit started to glow the same colour as the light emanating of this new beast. Zak realised that this creature was Kite's most powerful beast. It surely looked terrifying; even more so than the Malefic cards that Zak had faced a few hours earlier. The dragon roared and the ground shook.

'When Neo Galaxy-Eyes is successfully Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes as an Overlay Unit, all face up cards have their effects negated,' Kite said in a slightly calmer tone, 'That means your Number is no longer invincible against non-Number monsters. Now I activate my beast's true power! By detaching one Overlay Unit; Neo Galaxy-Eyes can absorb all of you Overlay Units from all of your monsters and gain 500 Attack points for each one. Then it can attack the same number of times as the amount of Overlay Units it took! I use up one Overlay Unit now!'

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon ate one of the orbs of light that had been circling it and then roared again. Its body light up and all four of the orbs circling Number Thirteen slowly gravitated towards it. They were each absorbed into the glowing orange scales and Thirteen was left with no power. The glowing orange dragon roared once more as its attack power raised to 6500. Zak had never seen a stronger monster than this. This was the true incarnation of power. And it was about to destroy Zak.

'Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!' Kite commanded, 'Put an end to Number Thirteen! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM!'

Zak had almost forgotten about his two traps until now. The dragon was about to send off a surge of destruction at Zak, so he had to act now.

'I activate my trap card: Attack Invulnerability! Now I choose to take no damage during this Battle Phase,' Zak said quickly.

The blast of orange fire then covered him and Number Thirteen. It completely wiped out Zak's number and sent Zak himself almost of the edge of the hospital. Kite laughed and ended his turn. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack returned to 4500 and it now rested behind his owner. Zak stood up and looked at his opponent, who smirked back in return. How could he ever defeat this kind of a monster, Zak thought. It was too strong and Zak almost was out of options. Nevertheless, Zak pushed himself to draw his card and hoped for the best.

It was Xyz Effect and it couldn't help him. Zak's luck had finally run out and so he sunk to his knees. He had this and Xyz Reborn left and that was all. He'd come all this way, fought this hard, lost so much; for nothing so it seemed. Zak let of a silent tear as he considered giving up and surrendering to Kite.

Then he felt something, something calling to him from his graveyard. It was Thirteen of all things. Number Thirteen, the card that had tried to possess and control him so often, was urging him to continue. Zak took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Even if he did use Xyz Reborn to revive his dragon, then what?

'Finally reached the end of the line have you?' Zak heard Kite say.

Zak breathed out and stood up. He faced Kite, then removed his mask and lowered his hood. Kite was looking at Zak calmly, waiting for an answer.

'No,' Zak said finally, 'I haven't and I won't. No matter how hard it seems, no matter how tough it gets; I'll never give up. I have too much riding on me in the duel and I won't let anyone down! Even if I go to my end next turn, I'll go knowing that I tried! You are powerful and dangerous Kite, but I don't fear you. I don't fear anything anymore, because I've been through the worst. Now this duel is the toughest one I've ever had and that dragon of yours is the most powerful creature I've ever seen. But I won't give up. I'll fight till the very end!'

Zak dropped his mask and felt a warm feeling run through him. He noticed the extra deck compartment on his Duel Disk light up. There was something new there and it called to Zak. Silently, he activated Xyz Reborn and revived Number Thirteen to the field. He knew what he needed to do now. A spirit that does not give up can always find a way to come out on top. And Zak was going to prove this with his own chaos.

'Kite,' Zak said calmly, 'It's time to Shine. I combine Number Thirteen with its overlay units! Go: Chaos Xyz Evolution! Using Number Thirteen as an Overlay Unit itself, I Xyz Summon a new creature created from a perfect bond of Light and Dark! Appear now; Chaos Number Thirteen: Darkshine Dragon Ascension!'

[Chaos Number 13: Darkshine Dragon Ascension – 3000 ATK – 0 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]

Number Thirteen flew high in to the cloudy sky and disappeared. Then a flash of silver light pierced the clouds and caused a perfect pillar of light to form in the middle of the field. A devastating roar was heard from above the clouds, and then it arrived; Zak's Chaos Number. The dragon looked like Darkshine Dragon, except half of its scales were silver now. The beast had gained slightly more armour around its claws and back. It had also gained another set of wings and its tail was in the shape of a trident. It glided down and hovered just behind Zak.

'When my Life Points are below 1000,' Zak continued seamlessly, 'I can detach all Overlay Units from Chaos Number Thirteen to destroy every single monster on the field; then deal damage equal to their combined Attack Points to my opponent! Go Chaos Number Thirteen, finish Kite and his dragon! Eternal Sunlit Shadow!'

The dragon covered itself in flame just as Darkshine Dragon did. It then flew high above the field and roared at the sky. Instantly the clouds parted and many meteors began to descend down toward Kite. The meteors repeatedly crashed into Neo Galaxy-Eyes and eventually destroyed it. Then Chaos Number Thirteen roared one last time and flew straight down into Kite. Upon impact, there was a huge black and white explosion and both Kite and Zak were blasted back.

[Kite: 0] [Winner: Zak]


	30. The Sunset

Zak and Kite lay there unconscious on the roof of the hospital for a good few minutes. It was Zak who was the first to rise. His whole body ached from that last blow and his mind was in a daze. After getting to his feet and looking around, Zak stumbled over to where Kite lay unconscious on the other side of the hospital roof. Zak couldn't believe what had just happened; he'd summoned a Chaos Number and then defeated Kite even after Kite had summoned his own devastating monster. It had been Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon against Chaos Number 13: Darkshine dragon Ascension; and Zak had come out victorious.

Zak reached Kite just as the latter opened his eyes. Kite looked up into Zak's eyes and grimaced, he finally saw the pain and sadness that he'd caused. Zak looked back down at the now helpless Number Hunter. Finally he could bring Kite to justice and remove his Numbers. Zak slowly raised his Photon Gauntlet and aimed it directly at Kite's chest. He saw another flash of fear in Kite's eyes as the latter realised what Zak was about to do.

All the terror and sadness Kite had caused, all the souls he'd taken and lives he'd broken; Kite was finally about to be brought to justice. Zak took his aim and what about to send off the Photon Gauntlet, but something held him back. A small thought; removing Kite's Numbers and leaving him with nothing wasn't going to bring back Angel. It wasn't going to return all of those lost souls that Kite had taken. It wasn't going to do anything except raise the amount of Numbers Zak possessed. Zak lowered the gauntlet a few inches and sighed. This was the moment he'd been hoping for ever since Kite had first faced him, and now that it was here; Zak just couldn't do it.

Even if Zak removed all of Kite's Numbers, that wouldn't stop Kite from Number Hunting. Kite would just go out as soon as he could and take more and more souls. Zak saw that Kite had stopped looking at him now and was instead looking at the sky. Kite mouthed a few inaudible words, but Zak read his lips.

'Hart, I'm sorry.'

Zak sighed again, whoever Hart was, he was the reason for Kite hunting the Numbers. He must mean a lot to Kite if Kite was this ruthless. Although Zak desperately wanted to stop Kite from doing what he did, he just couldn't bring himself to take everything from Kite. There had to be another way. Zak thought back to the duel between Kite and Zak along with Angel. He'd only escaped because the two Photon devices had collided and cancelled each other out. Then Kite had left for Hart. Who was Hart? A friend; a father; a brother?

Zak then had an idea. He lowered the Photon Gauntlet and instead aimed it at Kite's Photon Hand. Kite saw what Zak was doing and his eyes widened.

'No…' Kite just managed to say.

But it didn't stop Zak; and in that moment, Zak sent the Photon Gauntlet into Kite's first Photon Hand. The result was a huge shock that passed through both Zak's and Kite's bodies. Both screamed out in pain but, after a moment, it was gone. Zak sunk to his knees and saw a few blue orbs of light fly out of Kite's Photon Hand. He smiled when he realised what they were: souls, the ones Kite had snatched. They were all leaving the Photon Hand and were returning to their owners. Zak managed to force himself to stand up and then aimed his Photon Gauntlet at the other Photon Hand. Kite looked at him in desperation, but Zak ignored it.

Another shock rippled through the duo and caused Zak to fall to his knees. His whole body shook from the shock. He looked up with blurred eyes and saw at least five of the blue souls head toward the elevator. They all disappeared through the door and Zak hoped Angel's was among them. Kite was now barely holding onto consciousness. Zak himself didn't feel amazing either, but gripped on to reality as if his life depended on it.

'It's done,' Zak breathed, 'I've returned the souls… Everyone's back…'

Kite looked at him again and tried to glare, but just couldn't do it. Slowly Kite moved his left arm to his belt and pressed the button in the centre. It began to flash red.

'Orbital…' Kite said, before finally losing consciousness.

Zak knew what he was doing, Kite was calling his robot to find him and save him. Zak had one last thing he had to do before the robot arrived. Mustering up all of his strength, Zak reached into Kite's extra deck and retrieved five specific Numbers. They were Angel's Numbers: 18, 53, 72, 73 and 88. He would return them to her when he could. For now, he slipped the shining cards into his pocket and rose to his feet. He was in an absolute daze now.

His eyes were blurred, but he could still make out the hospital bed on the other side of the roof. Zak made his way over to it while trying not to fall over. It took him five minutes to reach it. On the way, he had picked up his mask. He put it on and pulled his hood back up just as a shadow covered the roof. Zak looked up and managed to make out what seemed to be a glider. The glider's wings folded into itself and Zak saw that it was actually the robot the followed Kite around; Orbital.

Orbital landed next to Kite and tried to wake him. Then Orbital looked toward Zak and shrank back from the masked teenager. Orbital strapped Kite to itself then turned back into a glider and finally flew off the roof in the direction of Heartland tower. Zak hung up his Duel Disk and mask on the hook by the bed and then climbed into it. He was out like a light in a matter of seconds. It had been a long and gruelling three days and he needed the rest.

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that it was sunset. He still ached all over, but he was at least able to retain his consciousness stably. He sat up on the bedside and looked out toward the sunset.

'Sweetie?' Came a familiar voice.

Zak turned around instantly and saw Angel by the end of the bed. She was in a hospital robe and was smiling brightly at him. Zak couldn't believe it, and soon a smile broke across his face in response. He stood up and almost fell over. Angel rushed over to him and supported him in her arms. She then pulled him into a tight hug. Zak could only hug back. He felt tears begin to flow from his eyes. Angel was back, she was finally safe. They stayed in each other's arms for a whole two minutes, neither willing to let go. When Angel finally released him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and he sat back on the bed.

'You defeated Kite? Thanks for saving me,' She said sweetly.

Zak couldn't help but smile at that.

'You're welcome,' He replied in an equally sweet tone.

Angel crawled onto the bed and sat beside him. The duo looked out toward the setting sun over Heartland City. Zak calmly reached into his pocket and Duel Disk to retrieve Angel's Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Numbers. He handed them to her in silence.

'You still want to team up with me?' She asked in surprise.

Zak calmly nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and placed the cards in her extra deck. After a while, Angel broke the silence again.

'So Number Thirteen was your original Number?' She asked.

'It was,' Zak replied

'It looked so scary when I saw it, even while I had no soul.'

'I know. But I respect him now. He won't possess me anymore.'

'So where to next? Where is our next target?'

'For now, let's just enjoy the time we have together.'

Angel nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Zak put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. There didn't need to be any words between them; it was a mutual care and respect. Zak and Angel looked out toward the city once more. The fading light had a calming effect on them. Zak turned his head to look at the girl he'd been trying to save for what seemed like an eternity. She was peaceful and still just how she'd been before the tag duel with Kite. Then Zak spotted something peculiar. There was something on top of the Heartland Tower that should not be there. Zak focused on it and tried to make it out.

It was the mysterious figure; and he was looking straight into Zak's eyes.

-END-


End file.
